Out of the Closet
by Firevega21
Summary: Joey's life has just gone from bad to worse; his father is becoming more abusive day by day, his friends ignore him, and he's even starting to lose his duels. Not to mention the fact that he's locked in the school supply closet with Seto Kaiba. Yaoi
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor shall I ever, own Yu-Gi-Oh the show, manga, characters, story line, monsters and/or etc. I do not receive anything for writing this, only a sick sense of amusement in my twisted, tiny little mind. As for any other random crap (and come on, you _know_ I'll have random crap in here) I most likely don't own that either.

Title: Out of the Closet

Pairing: Seto Kaiba/Joey Wheeler. Wanna know minor pairings? Err…probably Yugi/Yami-ish and Tristan/Serenity. There may be more later, though I don't know for sure.

Summary: Joey's life has just gone from bad to worse; his father is becoming more abusive by the day, his friends keep ignoring him, and he's losing most of his duels. Not to mention he's locked in a supply closet with Kaiba. Yaoi!

Warnings: This story has yaoi, yaoi and um…let me think…yaoi! This will be a romance (you know, horseback riding, candle lit diners, long walks on the beach) between Seto and Joey. Don't like it, don't read it, it's a very simple concept folks! Also there will probably be ooc-ness, mentions of abuse, a spot of violence (err…it _is _Kaiba and Joey we're talkin' about here), along with a teensy bit of character bashing. What? It is (somewhat anyway) a comedy! I'm entitled to make everyone look like an idiot! Right?

Author's Notes: I was planning on making this a one-shot, but then, I figured, hey! Why not turn this into a whole story and make them suffer through a whole lot of chapters. This is also my first YGO story. I had to write it because I just love Joe-Joe-kun! And well, since I obviously can't have him -sigh- I thought, well, Seto Kaiba can! Err…yeah. And there can never be too many Seto/Joey fics, don't 'ya think? Oh Kami, I'm startin' to talk like him now. I really need to get over my obsession for cute guy's with accents that are of the animated hotness. Err…yeah.

---

****

Prologue (Narrative POV)

He tapped his fingers on the side of his desk nervously, staring up with wide golden eyes to watch the unwavering digital numbers on the clock. His near completely destroyed tennis shoes hit the tile floor as he continued strumming his fingers against the surface. Biting his lip, the blond kept back a loud groan of frustration when he again glanced back up at the clock. It had been exactly 2:53 for -what seemed like anyway- the past three hours, and it was beginning to irritate him.

Then again, lot's of things had been bothering him for the past few months. As much as he tried not to let it get to him, the life around him was, little by little, becoming just a bit to much to handle.

His father, for instance. He wouldn't lie and say that his father had always been the perfect father figure while growing up, but he wasn't exactly a horrible person. Sure, he would have a few drinks, forget to pick him up from little league when he baseball had been his game of choice, maybe even be a bit to rough on him a few times, but he had never considered him a bad father. That was, until the drinking got worse. A lot worse. Now, what used to be little fights with almost no real confrontation had turned into full-blown hand-to-hand combat. And he had the new bruises to prove it. Not that he had told anyone, of course. Not that he really -at the moment- had anyone to tell.

In the past few months, he and the rest of his friends had been drifting farther apart. Yugi spent more and more time with his Yami, as Tristan did with Serenity. Tea, well, he wasn't exactly aware of what Tea was up to. It was obvious that she was a little more than crushed about Yugi and Yami's relationship. It seemed like it had been ages since he'd actually talked with her; talked with any of his friends, actually. He desperately didn't want to grow apart from them, and had been trying to do anything in his power to salvage the life-line he'd been holding onto for what had seemed like forever. The other's, of course, were much to pre-occupied with their own lives to notice that they were falling apart. And, much to his dismay, he realized he couldn't keep them all together by sheer will power alone.

Then, came Duel Monsters, one of the only things he had left. Even _that _had been slowly slipping out of his grip. He could still remember that all to short-lived winning streak he had been on; could hear the sound of his friends cheering him on in the back ground. Those days were over now, though. His mind just couldn't concentrate on many things very well anymore, and his game was suffering for it. _Badly_, too.

Yes, for Joey Wheeler, the past three or four months had been nothing but a downward spiral for him. At least he had one thing to look forward to. It was Friday, the all Holy day before the weekend, one of the most important in every teenagers life. And this Friday was special. Now, every Friday, of course, was wonderful in unique in it's own special way -meaning it was the day before Saturday. But this Friday would be the kick off of the anime convention that was in town.

He was rather disturbingly excited about being able to have the weekend to walk around a hot, crowded building and look at all of the pretty, new, shiny animes and managas he could buy with the money he'd been saving up. What he was most excited about, however, was the cosplay event that would be taking place in only a few short hours. He'd taken a small portion of the amount he'd saved for all the new mangas he was going to get -squeal for joy!- and had gotten himself the materials he needed to make himself a pretty decent cosplay of Inuyasha from the show -drum roll please- Inuyasha.

Which, incidentally, brought him back to the matter at hand. He needed a good hour or so to prepare for that nights events, so he needed to get home quick and gather up his stuff before heading out to the convention. He wasn't about to get ready at home; his father already thought him 'fruity' enough, he would surely get a beating for playing dress up, as his father would say. Looking back up at the clock, he was unable to hold back a loud groan as he read the digits on the wall.

2:53. It had to be a joke or something, didn't it? The universe hadn't messed with him enough already, had they? Nooo. They just _had _to stop time, just to annoy the him. His golden eyes caught a flicker of movement, and for a moment, his heart leapt. Could it be? Truly, had the time passed? Was he one more minute closer to his destiny of cosplay stardom?

Flicker…flicker…flicker…

2:53.

Apparently not.

He narrowed his eyes at the piece of machinery, cursing it mentally as a low growl began to form in his throat. No! Why, oh why, did the entire world have to be against him? He'd been a good person, hadn't he? Why couldn't the fates just leave him be!

All right, so perhaps he was being a tad bit over dramatic, but he couldn't help it. The day was droning on and on, just like everything else seemed to be. The one, pitiful thing he had to look forward to was the anime convention. And, unless time begin to start up again, he was never going to get there.

So, imagine his surprise when a shrill bell echoed throughout the class room. He was so shocked in fact, that he fell right out of his chair, somehow managing to land exactly on his butt and hit his head on the side of the desk. He winced and rubbed his temple, muttering a curse under his breath. He opened one honey toned eye and looked around the room. Most of the kids hand already left, but those that were still in the class room were in hysterics. He squinted his eyes at a blond girl in the corner, who had her arms wrapped around her stomach as she laughed. And was she…she was! She was crying!

He glared at her and was just about to stand up when an ominous shadow began looming above him. He was unsure of who it was at first, but then quickly realized who was standing behind him, since he could practically hear the smirk on Kaiba's lips.

"Aw, the poor mutt can't even sit right." The cruel smirk stayed in place as Joey stood up and turned around to face him. "Your master should be very disappointed."

He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but found himself to utterly drained to even say anything. So instead, he turned around on his heel and began to storm out of the class room. Curiosity and even a smidgen of concern flickered over the brown haired teens face for one-third of a second before it slipped back into the usual mask.

Joey walked down the hall way, ignoring the few giggles that were sent his way as he headed towards the door. _Stupid Kaiba_, he thought. _I almost forgot about him. Not only is everything else in my goin' to completely Hell, I gotta deal with that friggin jerk too. Ah well, it's not like I even have to see him that much anyway._

Finally he reached the parking lot in front of the school and began walking home, something he really didn't want to do. He could only hope that his father wouldn't be home, or wouldn't be drunk.

Half-way there, he suddenly stopped mid-stride. He let out a gasp and cry of frustration as he fell onto his knees. Throwing his head back, he pumped both fists into the air.

"Why?!" he cried out, and then proceeded to smack himself several times in the head for his own stupidity. A few people looked at the strange blond, who was know yelling at the sky, or himself, or some type of other inanimate object. Finally, after around another good ten or fifteen minutes of mentally hitting himself over the head with an a sledgehammer (a/n: can you just see little chibi Joe-Joe-kun hitting his cute little head with a big hammer?), he stood up and turned around, beginning to jog back to school.

__

I can't believe I left my bag here! He had been so caught up in his excitement, not to mention very eager to leave Kaiba's presence, that he had forgotten about his school bag. Normally it wouldn't have made a difference, but his wallet was in his bag, since the sweats he was wearing today didn't have any pockets. _This is what I get for neva' doin' the laundry._

Praying silently that the door to the main building wasn't already locked, Joey pushed the door open. A relieved sigh echoed through the empty hallway as he hurriedly moved towards the class room where he'd left his school bag. He breathed another heavy sigh when he saw the torn and tattered green bag lying next to his desk, just where he had left it.

He rushed over and picked up the bag, quickly swinging it around his shoulders. With a final glance around the room, he walked back out into the hallway and began heading towards the door. _Finally, my cosplay awaits! _He was close to skipping right out the door, humming a jaunty tune under his breath as he did so, until the sound of what seemed like screaming reached his ears.

A look of confusion crossed over his features. He turned to stare down the hall but saw no one. Shrugging, he turned, prepared to walk out of the school, until the sound was heard again. Curiosity got the better of him and he turned away from the door. He headed down the hall way, peering around the corners and locks to try and see who was there.

"Hello?" he called. When he got no answer, he wondered if maybe he wasn't just hearing things. _Oh great. Now the stress is getting to me and I'm hearing voices! _There was another scream, then what sounded like to be pounding. He stopped for a moment, listening to the sounds again. _It sounds like it's comin' from the supply closet._

Joey cautiously approached the closet. There were no longer any yells or anything coming from it. Frowning slightly, he wrapped his hand around the knob and pulled the door open.

"Hello?" he questioned again, this time a bit more loudly as he stepped into the somewhat large supply room. "Is anyone…" His second question was cut short as the sound of the door closing reached his ears. It wasn't the shut door that bothered him, it was the soft 'click' that seemed to vibrate off of the concrete walls that caused his golden eyes to widen. He quickly turned back and grabbed the knob, pulling and shaking as hard as he could. _No way, no way! This can't be happenin'! _He began to shake even more furiously when the door didn't budge. With another harsh tug, he let out a gasp as the knob came off of the door.

He stared down at the brass object in his hand, his mouth hanging slightly open as his mind began to slowly take in the realization of what was going on. He staggered back slightly, only to lose his footing and crash into something behind him. Muttering a profanity, he narrowed his golden eyes and began to turn around, deciding to kick whatever object he had run into. He was stopped however, as the object -or what he _thought _was an object anyway- moved closer to him. He tensed incredibly, closing his eyes as he felt warm breath on his neck.

"Nice going, mutt," Kaiba growled into his ear.

The blond winced a bit. _Oh Gods_, he asked silently, biting down on his lip. _Why me?_

---

Author's Notes: Well, there you have it! The prologue! -gushes- I'm soooo proud! Well, ok, I'm not. I know it's not the best ever, but I do try my best.

Joe-Joe-kun: Could you please stop calling me that?

No!

Joe-Joe-kun: -mutters about insane authoress- Anyways, reviews and helpful criticism are welcome!

Kai-Kai-san: -glares at pet name- Yes, and in case you've not noticed, this is a -shudders- Joey and Seto story, so flaming for the parings or for yaoi is nothing but a futile gesture which will only display your own stupidity. Now, review, for I command it to be so!

Aww! Isn't he cute when he thinks he rules the world?


	2. Chapter One: Blame

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, storylines, monsters, etc. from the anime/manga Yu-Gi-Oh. I also do not own any other random crap that will most likely be in here. I write this story for my own morbid curiosity and will not receive anything other then a feeling of twisted accomplishment from writing it.

Title: Out of the Closet

Pairing: Seto Kaiba/Joey Wheeler. The minor pairings are Yugi/Yami, Tristan/Serenity, and err…I think that's it.

Summary: Joey's life has just gone from bad to worse; his father is becoming more abusive by the day, his friends keep ignoring him, and he's losing most of his duels. Not to mention he's locked in a supply closet with Kaiba. Yaoi!

Warnings: Haven't we already been through this? Well, just in case you need to go over it again, this has yaoi, meaning Joe-Joe and Kai-Kai holdin' hands whilst they skip down a street singing show tunes. If you don't like the idea of that (but it'd be so darn cute!) then I suggest you leave now. An additional warning, in this chapter, and in laters, we will get a glimpse into Kai-Kai's rather perverted mind. Yay! And out of character-ness. But it deals with Joe-Joe and Kai-Kai getting together and doing…things, so it'll haveta be a bit OOC.

Author's Notes: Like, oh my gawd! -valley girl swoon- I like, got like, reviews!

Kai-Kai-san: Like really? -blinks- Ah! I like…just said like! Ah like I said it again!

Joe-Joe-kun: -shakes head- You actually got reviews?

Yes! And I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the prologue. You guy's are awesome. I'm glad people are actually reading and might possibly enjoy this meaningless dribble that I call fan fiction! -hands all reviewers a piece of Bazooka- Thanks guys! Here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.

---

Chapter One: Blame

Joey closed his eyes, mentally cursing himself a thousand times as he pushed himself away from the person behind him. He turned around, his eyes meeting a rather pissed off azure gaze. His dark brown orbs trailed down to his hand. He stared blankly at the small, bronze knob which he held. After he did a double take from Kaiba to the knob, the knob to the door, and the door back to Kaiba for the umpteenth time, the wheels began turning in the blonds mind as he finally realized his situation.

"NO!" he screamed in desperation. He dropped the knob and rushed to the door, throwing himself against it. He winced as a bruised shoulder made contact with the smooth surface, but ignored it as he lifted his hands and began banging his fists against the door. "Help!" he cried.

Kaiba merely starred at the blond who was currently throwing himself against the wall. _Great. Now the mutt is here. Just my luck. _He sighed and lifted his own hands, his fingers stretching to massage his temples. The mutts loud cries and screams of desperation were already giving him a headache.

"Someone open the door! Come on! Anyone? Hello!" he yelled.

The brunette rolled his eyes at the utter stupidity of the teen in front of him. "Shut up, mutt," he growled, causing the other to turn back and glare at him momentarily.

"Why should I?" he asked.

Narrowing his eyes, he replied, "Because one, no one is out there, you idiot. And two, I have a headache, and your whining isn't helping it at all."

"Oh well, I'm _so _sorry, Mr. Kaiba sir, Queen of the universe, if the fact that I'm locked in a friggin' supply closet is an inconvenience to you!"

He ignored the mutt's rant, instead only continuing to rub his forehead. _Gods, will he ever shut up? Wait…did he just call me a queen? _He blinked rapidly in confusion, a scowl tugging at his features as he realized that the blond had indeed just referred to him as a queen.

"Stupid animal," he muttered under his breath.

Joey turned to him, his brown eyes swirling with anger. Then, recalling the CEO's earlier statement, an evil smirk began forming on his lips. Kaiba watched him with hidden curiosity as a maniacal giggle escaped him. The blond turned to the door and lifted his hands once again.

"HELP ME SOMEONE! PLEASE, GEMME OUTTA HERE!" he cried, his yell inhumanly loud and shrill. He hammered his fists into the door and kicked the bottom with his worn out shoes, finding other ways to make loud noises here and there.

"Shut. Up," the brunette growled.

Inwardly pleased, Joey continued screaming and ranting. "HE'S A MANIAC I TELL 'YA! HE'S GONNA KILL ME! HELP! HELP!"

Kaiba winced at how high the other's voice became. _He's only doing this to annoy me, that idiot! _He clenched his fists together. _I will not let the mutt get to me. I will not let the mutt get to me. I will not let the mutt-_

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" he screamed. He placed his hands over his ears, applying as much pressure as he could in an attempt to block out the blonds yells.

A triumphant grin formed on his face as he tilted his head back, casting his gaze behind him. He studied the form of the CEO, chuckling to himself softly when the other teen begin grinding the back of his teeth together.

"OH SOMEONE PLEASE, COME AND SAVE ME! HE'S EVIL I TELL 'YA! EVIL! HE'S GONNA TORTURE ME! HE'S GONNA-"

His screams abruptly came to a halt as two hands wrapped around the collar of his shirt, turning him around and slamming his back against the door. Chocolate eyes blinked in slight confusion as they met an ice cold blue glare.

"I said," Kaiba growled, inching his face closer to the blonds. "Shut up!" he screamed into his ear, causing the teen to wince.

"Hey! Not so loud!" Joey said irritably. He wrapped his hands around Kaiba's wrists, attempting to loosen the firm grip he had on his shirt. "Lemme go," he ordered, returning the intense gaze.

"Are you deaf, little mutt? I told you that no one is out there." Leaning inward a bit and smirking inwardly to himself, he added, "No one can hear you scream pup. I've got you all to myself."

Joey's eyes widened for a moment. His mouth hung open as he starred ahead at the boy who currently had him pinned to the wall. "W-wha…" he stuttered. His eyes narrowed as Kaiba's lips began to tug upwards in a devious smirk. _He's just messin' with me……thank God. _Glaring, he slipped his hands up to the brunettes chest and pushed him away. "Creep," he mumbled under his breath.

He smirked a bit to himself as the blond attempted to smooth out the fabric of his shirt, still keeping his icy glare on the CEO. Kaiba couldn't help it if he just _happened _to notice the fact that Joey was rather adorable when angry, especially when he was referred to as a dog. It was because of this, and the fact that the blond really _did _get on his last nerve, that he did it.

"It's just so much fun to mess with your brain mutt. Well, what you have anyway. Besides, you really did need to shut that mouth of yours."

Joey glared at him. "Hey, I was only tryin' to get outta here." He raised a fist to the door while he pointed his index finger at the brunette. "I didn't see _you _doin' anything!"

With a sigh, Kaiba walked over to the wall. He leaned against it and slowly slid down the wall to the floor. He crossed his legs over each other, shifting in order to get comfortable. For a moment he stared up into Joey's gaze, then allowed his eyes to swiftly roam over his figure. He hung his head for a moment, a few strands of dark brown hair falling over his face, hiding a rather mischievous smirk. _Might as well, eh? It's not as if I really have anything better to do…_

"Why should I?" he questioned. The blond stared at him, blinking momentarily in confusion. "Why should _I_ do anything?" he repeated slowly, making sure the other understood each word.

"Because…" he began, trailing off a bit. "It's your fault we're stuck in here!"

Surprise flickered across his face for only a moment before it slipped back into its usual expressionless mask. "I wonder mutt, what type of thoughts are running through that tiny little brain of yours, that could possibly lead you to the conclusion that this is _my _fault."

"Would you stop calling me that?" he questioned irritably. "And this is your fault! I woulda never come in here if you hadn't been screamin'!"

"I wasn't _screaming_," Kaiba quickly replied in defense. "I was sighing in anguish rather loudly. I would hardly call it screaming…"

"You sounded like someone was murderin' you in here!" he interjected. All right, so, perhaps that was a bit of an exaggeration, but Joey was really too angry to care. "I was only trying to be a good, upright citizen and help out a fellow class mate! And instead, I'm stuck here…in a room…with you." He frowned slightly, his lips setting into a pout before yet again pointing an accusing finger in the CEO's face. "And it's all your fault!"

"Need I remind you, _mutt_," he replied, emphasizing the name and watching with amusement as the blond let out something akin to a low growl. "That _you _were the one who stormed into the closet, _you _were the one who let the door shut, and _you _were the one who tore off the door knob. So, it would seem that this is _your _fault," he said smugly.

Joey's mouth opened and shut a few times, the blond Duelist unsure of what to say. "There's only one way to solve this," he said and took a few steps towards the other teen. He kneeled down in front of him and grabbed his hand, causing Kaiba's eyes to grow wide for a split second. He quickly pulled his hand back and prayed to the high heavens that he wasn't blushing.

"What are you doing?" he snapped.

The blond blinked innocently at him. "Thumb wrestle," he answered simply. When all he received was a blank stare from the brunette, he sighed. "We thumb wrestle, and whoever wins takes responsibility for getting us stuck here, and gets us out."

Is he actually serious? Kaiba studied his face intently, scanning his azure gaze over the other's features. And, since Kaiba was after all the walking human lie detector, he quickly concluded that Joey wasn't joking. _Might as well play along. _Sighing, he lifted his hand and intertwined it with the others. He hid a self-satisfied grin at the barely noticeable pink tinge on the blonds cheeks as they began their mini-duel.

Fifteen minutes later, the two teens were completely engrossed in their game of thumb wrestling. Joey was desperately attempting to catch Kaiba's thumb and pin it down, but to no avail. He grunted in frustration as an almost pained expression flickered across his face. The blonds dark eyes glittered with determination as once again flicked his thumb out to grab the others.

Kaiba tried not to smirk in triumph, really he did, but this was just _to _easy. He was after all a few good inches taller then the other boy, so it should have been obvious that he would have longer thumbs. He wasn't paying much attention to the game, knowing he had already won it. Instead he concentrated on the blonds facial expressions. He looked down at their intertwined hands and watched in amusement as the smaller teen once again tried to pin his thumb down. Now, given the fact that the young CEO was after all just a young teenager with raging hormones, and that he really did have a very over-active imagination, watching the blond try -and fail miserably- at trying to dominant him led him to thoughts of similar types of situations; situations that were much more fun, and much more perverted then the thumb wrestling contest they were in.

The young brunette inwardly smacked himself on the head, using the metaphorical jaws of life to pull his mind out of the gutter. Hearing a few more frustrated grunts, followed by a disappointed moan from the boy sitting in front of him, Kaiba decided that it was time to the end the little duel. _Damn. Only I could get this…excited from thumb wrestling. I need a hobby. No, scratch that. I need professional help._

He quickly lifted his hand and pinned the others thumb with his own. "One. Two. Three. Four," he counted and then swiftly released the blonds hand.

Joey blinked at him, an expression of utter loss and confusion on his features. _I can't believe I lost to him. Again! I swear, the world is against me. _He sighed and slumped beside his 'closet mate' in defeat. He glared down at his own, traitorous hand. _What'd I ever do to you, huh? It ain't like I ever smashed you into something or anything like that. Stupid hand…_

"Well," he said after a few minutes of silence. He pushed himself off the floor and stood up, dusting off his pants and his shirt. He craned his neck, trying to see if he had collected any dirt on his back side. Letting out a grunt when he couldn't see anything, he tilted his head back even farther. He continued this for five minutes, and at the conclusion of such time, he had a white hot ache throbbing in the back of his neck, not to mention he felt rather dizzy. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Kaiba watching him in utter amusement. "What?" he questioned irritably, unable to fathom why the brunette would be watching him.

"Nothing," he answered, snickering a bit. "I just find it amusing to watch a mutt chase his own tail."

Joey scowled at him. _Well, _he thought to himself mentally, _what did he expect me to do? Say, "hey, Kaiba, can 'ya tell if I got anything on my ass?" _He shook his face free of a small blush. Not that he _wanted _Kaiba looking at his ass. That would just be…bad. And creepy. Yeah. And he didn't like Kaiba like that. Hell, he didn't even like him at all. Mentally giving himself a pat on the back for his wonderful reasoning, the blond turned and stared down the door.

The CEO watched as Joey glared at the door, his golden eyes narrowed in pure determination. _What's the mutt doing now? _His eyes widened as the blond youth began running at full speed and rammed his entire body into the door. _What the hell…is he trying to go through the wall?_

He ignored his initial reaction to jump up and help the teen, partially because it would seem complete unnatural, and partially because the scene was, frankly, rather entertaining. He would watch Joey back up, run full speed, slam into the door, curse, and then repeat the steps over and over again. _He's going to kill himself doing that, _he noted dully as he continued to watch in fascination as the other teen continued to run into the door. He shrugged.

Ow. Slam. _This. _Bang. _Hurts._

"Crap!"

Kaiba shook his head slowly. "Silly mutt." _What was he going to do? Break the door down? _He sighed. _Maybe I should just tell him…_ His train of thought was cut off as an odd, lemony scent filled the air around him, and small droplets of cool liquid fell onto his skin. _What the hell?_

His head snapped up abruptly, only to meet Joey's intense gaze.

"I am _not _a mutt, 'ya creep! Stop callin' me that!"

The brunette merely blinked at him. He looked around, trying to spot the source of the strange scent he had inhaled only a few moments before. When he saw nothing suspicious around him, he turned his attention back to the blond Duelist, narrowing his eyes. He tilted his head to the side for a moment, attempting to peer at whatever Joey seemed to be holding behind his back.

Grinning slowly, the blond pulled the object out from behind his back and held it out in front of him. Kaiba merely stared at it, mentally rolling his eyes.

"And just what are you going to do with that?"

"I told you stop callin' me a mutt."

"Is that furniture polish?"

"…maybe."

He glared. "You sprayed me with furniture polish?" the young CEO inquired.

Joey nodded happily. "And I'll do it again, too."

He really is such a simple minded idiot. "Oh, I'm so afraid," he said mockingly, not even making eye contact with the blond, only enraging him further. "What are you going to do mutt? Make me smell lemony fresh? Oh please no, anything but that! What would I do if I we-ahh!"

He lifted his hands, attempting to shield himself as the blond began spraying him with the furniture polish. _Heh, this fun. I should really attack Kaiba with cleaning supplies more often. _The young CEO glared at the blond and stood up.

"Stop that right now, you stupid mutt!" he ordered.

Returning the angered glare, Joey stopped momentarily in his attack. "Then stop callin' me a mutt," he replied.

Kaiba starred at him for a moments. Their gazes were level, neither willing to back down. Finally, the brunette sighed and leaned back against the wall. Taking this as a sign of surrender, the blond lowered the furniture polish.

"Fine," the CEO said softly.

A small trace of a triumphant smile made it's way to the Duelists lips. _I guess moneybags does have a bit of respect for me. Probably only 'cause I threatened him with furniture polish…_

"I won't call you mutt anymore. You're more of a puppy anyway. Young, inexperienced, stupid. Hmm…tell me pup, are you housetrained yet? Seeing as how you probably aren't going to get out of here anytime soon, I should hope so."

"Kaiba! 'Ya creep!" Joey yelled as he pulled back the bottle and began spraying him mercilessly.

He raised his arms again and began dodging the blonds sprays. Joey tried to follow the movements of the other with his eyes. Seeing a chance, he lifted the bottle and sprayed the polish directly in Kaiba's face. _Ha, _he thought with a smirk. _Take that._

"My eyes!" Kaiba said. He placed his hand around on his eyes, applying pressure there. There was a bitter taste in his mouth, and he soon realized that some of that polish had gotten in his mouth. He began hacking and coughing, trying desperately to get rid of the awful taste.

At first, Joey watched with no expression on the face. Obviously the CEO was faking the little episode. Probably in an attempt to get him to let his guard down so he could attack him. As the blond continued to observe him, he realized that it wasn't some act and that Kaiba was actually having some type of problem.

"Oh man, you okay?" he questioned. _Why should I even care? _He stopped for a moment, hesitating before he began walking towards the choking teen. _I've just spent to much time with Yug. He's rubbin' off on me. _"Kaiba?" he asked again as he neared the brunette.

He looked up and met semi-concerned golden eyes. He nodded a bit, a few more coughing fits taking him over before he fell against the wall, breathing heavily. Cautiously he approached him, allowing the furniture polish bottle to slip from his fingers. He sighed a bit and frowned.

"Sorry," he apologized softly. "You all right?"

"I'm fine," he growled defensively. "Damn it puppy, what is your damage? Do you normally go around attacking people with various cleaning items?"

"No!" he replied. "It's not my fault 'ya gotta be such a friggin' jerk!"

He took in a deep breath. "You should learn some manners," he said, reaching out and pulling the surprised blond to him. "Like not talking back to your master."

"Enough with the dog crap. 'Ya ain't my master, you psycho. Now lemme go so I can think of a plan to get us outta here!"

Rolling his eyes he released the blond from his grasp. "You? Think? Don't hurt yourself pup."

"Would you just shut up? I…" he trailed off.

Kaiba watched him for a few moments, expecting him to continue with whatever he had been about to say. When he didn't, he became slightly curious. Joey turned to him. He noticed a grin on the others face. _What's he thinking?_

"You know what Kaiba," he said smiling. "I think I just found a way to get us outta here."

---

Yes, I know, that thoroughly sucked. My mind was elsewhere while I was writing this.

Kai-Kai-san: I was out of character. And you made me a total yaoi hentai!

-blinks- Aren't we all?

Joe-Joe-kun: I am!

Good for you!

Kai-Kai-san: I'm surrounded by morons…

Even though this wasn't the greatest chapter, don't give up yet! If you do, you won't find out the answers to these intriguing questions!

Kai-Kai-san: Here she goes again.

Ahem, what exactly isn't Kai-Kai telling Joe-Joe? Will Joe-Joe _ever _get to his cosplay? What was Kai-Kai doing in the supply closet anyway? What other perverted thoughts can Kai-Kai come up with about Joe-Joe? Come on, now you all don't want to miss that!

Joe-Joe-kun: Yeah. I wanna see if I make it to my cosplay. I'd look so pretty!

Kai-Kai-san: Right...


	3. Chapter Two: The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor shall I ever hope to own, Yu-Gi-Oh the anime or manga. In fact, other than my CD collection and printed off pictures of all my favorite bishounens, I don't own anything at all.

Title: Out of the Closet

Pairing: Joey Wheeler/Seto Kaiba. Yay! Minor pairings, Yami/Yugi, Tristan/Serenity.

Summary: Joey's life has just gone from bad to worse; his father is becoming more abusive by the day, his friends keep ignoring him, and he's losing most of his duels. Not to mention he's locked in a supply closet with Kaiba. Yaoi!

Warnings: Yaoi, language, mentions of abuse, and cosplay! Err…wait…cosplay isn't a warning…never mind.

Author's Notes: In case anybody is wondering why I'm _still _putting up warnings, it's so no one will flame at me. Honestly, some people are just retarded. You warn then about things, and what do they do? They read and flame 'ya anyway. Moving on from my mini-rant, thank you to everyone who reviewed! A lot of people told me that I made them hyper! Yay! Writing and reading makes me hyper too! You are all very awesome, and thank you for the support!

---

****

Chapter Two: The Plan

Kaiba stared blankly at the blond as he continued explaining his plan of how they would escape the supply closet.

"So," Joey said after he was finished. "What'd 'ya think?"

"I think you are a complete and utter moron," he answered simply.

"Hey! I think it's a good idea!"

The brunette merely stared at him. "I'm not doing it," he said.

Joey glared at him as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. He stood completely relaxed, barely even acknowledging the blond Duelists presence, much as he had for the past ten minutes while he had been describing his plan; which in his opinion was absolutely brilliant. _The only reason he doesn't like it is because he didn't think of it himself. It's the only explanation. I mean, my plan is great!_

Sighing himself, he tried to think of a way he could force the young CEO into working with him. He could try bribing him with something, but what could he possibly have that Kaiba would want? Perhaps he could try black mail. Of course, if he knew anything about him that was embarrassing enough to black mail him with, he would have already announced it to all of Domino City. He scrunched his brow in confusion.

Kaiba watched out of the corner of a half closed eye as the other teen took a seat beside him. He shook his head and looked away from him, instead deciding to stare at the cracking tile floor. His gaze somehow traveled back to the blond, who now had his head buried in his hands. _Does he really hate being alone with me this much?, _he asked himself. He then shrugged. _It's not like it matters to me anyway. I already knew he hated me. _Shutting his eyes, he silently asked himself if maybe he should help Joey with his plan. He then saw the boy in question snap his head up, a grin on his face.

The blond turned to Kaiba. His expression was clam, though the CEO could tell by the small smirk on his face that he had another idea running through that tiny mind of his.

"If you don't help me, then you'll regret it," Joey said.

He blinked. A smirk pulled at his lips. "Is the puppy threatening me? What are you going to do? Talk me to death?"

"No," he answered, that secretive grin still on his face. He leaned in a bit, inwardly congratulating himself when the brunettes eyes widen for a split second. "I'll do something worse."

Kaiba unconsciously moved away a bit. _What the hell does he think he doing?, _he wondered. He felt warmth beginning to spread across his face as the blond smirked mischievously, leaning in just an inch closer. He felt the need to pull away even farther, but wouldn't let himself give in. He couldn't show a sign of such weakness to the mutt.

Instead, he countered with a smirk of his own, hiding his nervousness, and he realized, slight excitement. The blond was so close to him now. He wondered what he could be planning, but refused to let his thoughts wander too far.

"Are you going to attack me with the furniture polish again?" he questioned.

Joey grinned and shook his head. Without warning, he moved in front of the CEO, smirking evilly. He leaned his entire body forward in an attempt to possibly intimidate the other.

For a moment, his breathing hitched. The other teen had a knowing look on his face, almost predatory, as he continued inching closer to him. His eyes nearly drifted closed, his heart pounding just a few beats faster than normally. _Joey…_

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!" he yelped in a sing-song voice.

Kaiba merely blinked. _What in the…? _He felt like slamming the back of his head into the brick wall behind him for his utter stupidity. For a brief, fleeting moment in time, he'd actually believed the blond Duelist was going to kiss him. Instead it seemed, he had opted to sing…if singing was what the loud, shrill, horribly off-tune shrieks could be called.

Mentally, the blond smirked. _Works every time,_ he thought to himself. After countless minutes of internal deliberation and careful planning, he had finally decided the method which with he could persuade the other into helping him with his plan to escape the closet. Torture by song. Sweet, simple, and effective.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!" he sang again. He grinned happily and continued singing, making sure his voice became even more high pitched and annoying with each and every single word he belted out.

The brunette merely blinked in slight confusion, amusement, and amazement at the mutts antics. _Does he really think that he's going to force me into helping him by singing a stupid song? Moron. _Of course, what had he expected? It _was _Joey after all. His ideas never really were all that thought out or effective in any way. It was almost endearing, had it not been so utterly annoying. The mutt was just to weak. He was always getting himself into trouble and expecting other people to get him out of it.

Inwardly he knew that wasn't true at all. He didn't rely on other peoples help, though he did receive it. And, while it was true he got himself into some of the oddest and worst situations -not excluding the one he was currently in- he did always work to get himself out. Kaiba wasn't one to let himself have relationships with many people; he didn't like getting attached in any way at all, which included having any types of feelings for anyone -save Mokuba of course. But, in some odd sense, he had a bit of respect for the blond Duelist, which in itself was a disturbing thought to the young CEO.

But this singing was just plain stupid, he decided. So he just watched him, a blank and uncaring emotionless façade on his face. _He'll tire himself out soon enough, _he told himself. With that thought, he closed his eyes, allowing his thoughts -for a very short period of time before quickly pushing them away- to drift to the other ways the blond could have been 'torturing' him into playing along with his little plan.

-

A short, oh, ten minutes of non-stop, annoyingly cheery and perky 'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves' later, and Kaiba was close to pulling out all of his perfect chestnut mane stand by strand. Joey grinned widely, noticing that his little song had been having the desired affect on the other teen.

"…that gets on everybody's nerves," he sang, letting the words die down softly.

Kaiba snapped his head up and met the honey gaze. Was this it…had he _finally _decided to stop singing the damned song? He then caught the evil glint in those chocolate eyes.

"…and this is how it goes!" he finished happily.

The brunette let out a soft groan as he once again began the on onslaught of singing. He would stop every now and then, allowing a shimmer of hope to flitter through his mind before destroying it by starting up again. The blond was true evil.

Seto Kaiba was strong. He had a will of steel, a heart of pure ice, a mind that was like a fortress; no one could get to him. No one could infiltrate through his defenses and bring him down.

But he just…couldn't…take…that…song!

"Stop!" he cried in utter desperation, placing his hands over his ears and slumping backwards. "If you do not stop singing that song within the next five seconds, I will take one of my Duel Discs and shove it up you're a-"

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves…"

Growling low in his throat, the CEO lunge forward, rapping his hands around the others neck and pushing him to the ground. Joey stared up at the brunette, his honey eyes wide with shock. Kaiba's entire form was shaking with rage. _Wow, _Joey thought to himself, inwardly giving himself a pat on the back. _This song really gets to him. I should remember this…_

Dark blue eyes seemed to radiate with anger as they stared down at him. For some reason, the blond couldn't help but smile. He'd gotten to him, the great Seto Kaiba, with a song…from Lamb Chop! (a/n: which I _don't _own) It was just too great.

Taking a deep breath, the azure eyed youth began to speak. "I am going to let you go, and you will not utter another word, understand, puppy?" he questioned. Slowly he released the blond and sat back. He watched with suspicious eyes as the other sat up.

Minutes of silence passed.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!"

__

Gods…make it stop! He clenched the back of his teeth together, not knowing how much longer he could take the insistently horrible singing. Memories of a time when he was younger, living back in that old, rickety orphanage flooded to his mind. He remembered now how Mokuba used to walk around, singing that song at the top of his lungs during every minute of every single hour of every single day. He nearly had a nervous break down by the time he was ten years old.

"Stop it," he demanded again.

Momentarily forgoing the annoying tune, the blond gave him an innocent look. "Only if you say your gonna help me out wit' my plan to get us outta here."

He narrowed his eyes. "No," he answered curtly.

"Fine then, be that way!" he retorted. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves…"

"All right," he finally said, waving a hand in dismissal. "I'll help with this stupid plan of yours…"

"It's not stupid!"

"But when it doesn't work…"

"It's gonna work!"

"…don't say that I didn't warn you."

Joey sighed and stood up. He scowled down at Kaiba, but mentally did a small dance of joy. This was going to be his chance to prove to the brunette that he wasn't just some stupid puppy. After all, he could have good ideas!

He could…really!

"Well Kaiba, I'm glad 'ya finally managed to see things my way," he said, standing up and smiling. Absently he extended his hand to the other in a move to help him to his feet.

The brunette stared at it, as if the hand being offered were burning with flames that would devour him alive. Joey watched in slight confusion as he stood up and pushed the hand away. He looked down at it, shrugging to himself. Well, _he _didn't see anything wrong with his hand. _Stupid Kaiba…_

He walked over towards the back of the fairly sized supply closet. He stood for a few moments, waiting for the blond to join him.

"Hurry up," he muttered under his breath. The blond Duelist scowled as he walked towards him. _Let's get this over with…_

-

"H-hey, be careful!"

"I am being careful, you stupid mutt."

"You said you'd stop callin' me a mutt!"

"How silly of me to forget. I meant stupid puppy."

"Shut up and hold still!"

"I _am _being still!"

"Your wobbling!"

"Well I would be _wobbling _if you didn't weigh so much."

"Hey….are you callin' me fat?"

"Wheeler!"

"Sorry!"

Kaiba held back a low grumbling from the back of his throat as he tightened his hold on the blonds ankles. (Kai-Kai-san: Ahh…what are we doing? Firevega: Hentai!) Honestly, why he'd ever agreed to this plan was beyond him.

__

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves…"

Oh yeah. _That _was why.

Hearing a small, triumphant grunt from the one above him cause the brunette to look up, straining with his neck to try and see the others face.

"Just a little bit to the right…"

He shuffled cautiously in the direction he was ordered.

"All right. Perfect. That's it. I almost got it! We're gonna get outta here once and for-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off by the tumbling and crashing noises that filled the closet as the CEO wobbled, lost his balance, toppled over, and sent both of them into the hard, concrete floor. Joey groaned in pain as his body made contact with the cold surface; his old bruises and new colliding against the floor, causing his entire body to ache. For a few minutes he just laid there, breathing heavily and trying to focus on anything other than the pain spreading through him. After a while, his breathing clamed and the feeling began to subside, becoming nothing more than a dull aching that he had -at sometime or another- become slightly used to. Lazily he opened one honey colored eye to see Kaiba lying next to him.

"Kaiba…?" he questioned. He lifted his head to peer over at the brunette.

He grunted in pain a bit and turned over, meeting his somewhat semi-concerned eyes. "Stupid puppy. I _told _you it wouldn't work."

The blond narrowed his eyes. "It's not my fault! The plan was flawless! _You're _the one who couldn't keep me up!"

He blinked. _Well…that sounded somewhat perverted… _He shook his head and mentally slapped himself for being a hentai.

"You should cut back on the doggy biscuits," he commented absently.

Still glaring, Joey pushed himself up into a sitting position and pulled his knees up. "It was a good plan," he murmured to himself.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and sighed softly as he too moved to sit up. Though his body was slightly aching from the fall, it was nothing too bad. Besides, Joey had been the one on top, so he had taken the fall the worst out of the two of them.

The blond frowned down at his own feet, mentally going over what had gone wrong. His plan hadn't been that bad, had it? Use Kaiba as a step ladder of sorts to reach the window that he'd seen near the back of the closet, climb out of the window, then go back and let said Kaiba out of the closet. _And it would have worked, I know it would have! _He frowned again and patted his chest. _Maybe I really am getting a bit heavy…_

"Oh relax pup," the CEO murmured. "I was only _joking."_

"I knew that," he retorted quickly.

Kaiba held back a smirk as he caught the soft pout on the others lips out of the flicker of his eyes. What? He was cute when he pouted! He shook his head.

"…so," Joey said. "What now?"

"Well, you could always try banging the door down again." All right, so even if he did feel the smallest tinge of concern for the mental and physical well being of the blond haired youth every time he slammed his body into the door, it _was _amusing to watch.

He scowled and shook his head. "I don't think so," he answered. "Why were you in here?" he questioned, seemingly out of nowhere to the brown haired CEO.

"Hmm?" he said, tilting his head to meet his gaze.

"Earlier. You were in here, screamin' and stuff. How come?"

He grunted and rested his head against the wall. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," he quickly replied, causing the other to momentarily frown. "I was just wonderin'…that's all."

"I was just…" he began, but trailed off, shaking his head. _Why am I even talking to him?_

"What?" Joey persisted softly.

"Upset…about something," Kaiba finally responded. "I was heading out to the parking lot and got…distracted." The brunette conveniently decided to leave out explaining the whole 'distracted' part, which had really only involved him leaving the classroom, semi concerned with what might have been wrong with the blond who was sitting next to him, accidentally dropping his keys in the mad rush of bodies that had been running towards the door, having said keys being somehow coincidently kicked into the supply closet, and proceeding to have a mini-nervous break down. He couldn't help it if he was under so much stress; not to mention the blond that had been on his mind a little bit more than usual lately.

"Oh," he said. "So um…did you have any plans tonight?"

Kaiba was caught off guard by the question, though his expression didn't show it. "What's up with the twenty questions puppy?" he snapped a bit more irritably then he had meant.

"Sorry!" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I was just tryin' to start up a conversation…"

A few moments passed, neither of the two teens saying anything. _Why do I care anyway? It's not like it's any of my business. Why should I even expect him to talk to me? He doesn't…_

"You first, then."

He blinked at the sound of the others voice. "Huh?"

With a sigh, the brunette tilted his head to face him. "You wanted to talk, so we're talking. Did you have plans with that little group of misfits of yours?"

The blond almost winced at the question. "No," he mumbled. He hadn't had plans with his friends in…he couldn't even remember how long. He frowned to himself. How had he not realized that they had grown so far apart? While he thought, his mouth continued moving, seemingly of it's own accord. "The anime convention," he answered nonchalantly.

Then he froze.

__

Oh…crap! Did I just say that…

"Anime convention?"

__

…out loud?

Kaiba held back an amused chuckle at the blush that spread across the others cheeks, though it had disappeared in a matter of seconds. "Poor puppy, did your other masters abandon you?"

The question cut deeper then he had meant it to, and the moment the words escaped his lips he half-regretted speaking them. The honey eyes which had been staring at his, with no real emotion in them, now flickered with something akin to anger and a hurt which he couldn't have imagined the blond would feel by a simple barb. Joey looked away, staring off at some unknown object which was in the other side of the closet.

__

Great going. Get him talking and push him away. The brunette shook his head. What did he care if he hurt the others feelings? He did it all the time. Why should it matter to him now?

"Forget it," the blond Duelist said. "I don't think we got anything to talk about anyway."

Sighing, he closed his azure eyes, and dropped the subject.

---

So, what did you think?

Kai-Kai-san: Sighing he closed his azure eyes and dropped the subject? Not exactly the hard hitting cliffy I was looking for…

-sweat drops- Well…it _did _have a coma in it…

Jou-Jou-kun: -pats shoulder sympathetically- There there.

This chapter was hard to end! And look, it has over three thousand words! That's gotta make up for the crappiness of it, right?

Jou-Jou and Kai-Kai: Um…sure…

Err…please review, it's nice to know what you guys think! I hope you all are liking it and feedback is greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter Three: Hunger Pains

Disclaimer: I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters -curses-, storylines -curses-, monsters -curses-, and/or etc.… -curses-

Title: Out of the Closet

Pairing: Seto Kaiba/Joey Wheeler, Yami/Yugi, and Tristan/Serenity

Summary: Joey's life has just gone from bad to worse; his father is becoming more abusive by the day, his friends keep ignoring him, and he's losing most of his duels. Not to mention he's locked in a supply closet with Kaiba. Yaoi!

Warnings: -mumbles- You all should know this by now. Yaoi, mentions of abusive, language…pervertedness, I suppose.

Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you all rock. Sorry it took so long to update! It took longer than planned to write this chapter. I had a family reunion this weekend, and we're _still _recovering from the aftermath.

Kai-Kai-san: Those. People. Are. Insane.

Joe-Joe-kun: You're just mad because that crazy girl kept trying to grope you!

Err…that was me…

Joe-Joe-kun: -blinks- Oh…

---

Chapter Three: Hunger Pains

Joey pouted as he placed a hand over his stomach, rubbing the skin through his shirt. A soft groan escaped his lips. He looked over at Kaiba, his tired golden eyes narrowed slightly when he saw the brunette lying against the wall leisurely.

"Kaiba…" he whined softly, drawing out the name, almost like a child.

The CEO looked over at him, not being able to stop the smirk the slid onto his lips at seeing the blond in such dismay. "What are you whining about now?" he questioned.

"I'm hungry…" Joey said, continuing to his rub his stomach as a loud, rumbling growl erupted from it.

"That's none of my concern," he snapped. "But if you want, I could go check and see if they have any Kibbles 'n' Bits."

A moment of gratitude sparked in the honey toned eyes before he caught the insult in the offer. He frowned deeply, glaring at the other. _He thinks he's so funny with all the stupid little dog comments. Stupid rich…stupid head. _He sighed. He couldn't even think of good insults in his mind! The hunger must have been weakening him mentally, too.

He stared down at the concrete floor, following the cracks with his eyes until his gaze reached the door. He frowned again, mentally cursing the door for keeping him from his goals; hope, freedom, food, and cosplay.

"So…what _were _you doing tonight?" he questioned, hoping maybe that talking -or most likely arguing- with Kaiba would help get his mind off of his hunger.

Blue eyes rose for a moment. Raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, he asked, "I thought you decided that we didn't have anything to talk about?" The only thing he received in response was a shrug. "Or have you forgotten already what you only said a few minutes ago?"

"Your such a freak, 'ya know dat?" he questioned glaring. "You just don't know when to quit. Why can't 'ya ever try bein' nice to people? S'not that hard, 'ya know."

"I can't afford to be nice," he hissed.

Tilting his head to the side, he asked, "Why not?"

Kaiba sighedand shook his head. Joey noted -to his _great _irritation- that, though the soft hair swayed in the movement, not a strand fell out of place. That was just like Kaiba. Even his _hair _had to be perfect; a deep contrast of his own messy due. It seemed that everything about the other was completely different from himself.

School, for example. He didn't even get why Kaiba was _in _school. He was a genius after all. He had his own company; what did he need high school for? He was already rich, powerful, and successful. His thoughts drifted to Mokuba, suddenly, and he smiled. So there was _one _thing they had in common; they both loved their younger siblings. It was hard to imagine the cold hearted teen sitting next to him as loving, but he was, at least when it came to Mokuba.

He trailed his eyes over the others face, not being able to help the frown as he noticed that there were already lines of worry and stress working their way into his features. That was another difference, too. His skin happened to be littered with bruises; not completely, just small masses of purple and bluish skin, a few scars from his gang days here and there. But nope, not Kaiba. His skin -minus those _two little _wrinkles- was flawless, at least from what he could tell. Smooth, incredibly pale, and probably just as soft as it looked.

Where did _that _come from?!

He shook his head. Well, wherever it had come from, he just hoped that it would stay there. _I've been in the closet for waaayyy to long…_ The already light blush on his cheeks began to rise as he felt an icy glare on his neck.

"What?" he questioned finally.

Kaiba's glare narrowed -if possible- even more. "You haven't been listening to a word, have you?" A soft sigh escaped him as a look of confusion settled across the blonds features. _Don't tell me I've been ranting for the past few minutes and he hasn't even been listening!_

"Um…sure I have!" he answered brightly, giving a smile. The CEO merely rolled his eyes. "I gotta get sometin to eat!" With that, he pushed himself off of the wall and stood up. Honey eyes searched the slightly dark room for anything that could possibly store food. His eyes widened happily. Ah ha! A ice chest! Jack pot!

All right he was excited, but it was _food_.

Kaiba watched the blond skip -yes, literally, _skip_- towards something in the corner. He wanted to laugh, but only shook his head. The sound of something being pushed over and muffled curses reached his ears.

"Joe- pup?" he questioned loudly.

"I'm ok!"

"Not like I asked," he muttered to himself.

"I _heard _dat!" Moments later, the blond came trotting -he was going to make a dog comment about that later- to where he sat. Once again he plopped down next to him.

Allowing curiosity to get the best of him, Kaiba questioned, "Find something?"

"As a matter a fact," Joey began, dangling a bag in front of the brunettes face, "I did."

Azure eyes blinked in confused, and narrowed in disgust. "Your not going to eat that…are you?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Joey asked as if consuming something green and slimy (a/n: sick Joey!) was the most natural thing in the world.

Rolling his eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time, he answered, "For one, that's probably spoiled rotten. What if you eat it and it kills your or something?"

"Concerned?" he mocked. "And don't make any of those 'masters have to take care of their pets' cracks. 'Sides, if dat happens, den I'll just sue da school." He smiled happily and nodded to himself.

He gazed down at the bag, which held the…sandwich like thing. He scrunched his nose. _What if Kaiba's right? Maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to eat dis. _The grumbling of his stomach reached his ears and he looked down, glaring at his abdomen. _Shut up_, he told his stomach mentally. He looked down at the sandwich again, as if contemplating whether or not it really would be safe to eat it. After his stomach growled for the second time, he inwardly shrugged and began unwrapping it.

Is he actually going to eat it? Stupid idiot! He's just going to get sick. Doesn't he know how bad that is for him? I can't let him jus-wait…yes I can! Why am I worrying about him anyway? I sound like his mother or something. Or worse…his boyfriend. He shuddered.

Joey noticed the brunettes shudder and almost disgusted facial features. Of course, the blond was no mind reader, so he believed the CEO's disgust to be related only to the fact that he was about to eat the old sandwich. He merely rolled his eyes and brought the sandwich up to his lips. Making sure that he held his breath -who really wants to smell something _that _bad when their eating?- he opened his mouth, prepared to take a bite.

Crunch.

The blond nearly jumped at the sound. He blinked, staring down at his sandwich incredulously. Either he had voices in his head or the sandwich was making…noises. _It's alive! _he thought, startled as he gaped down at it. _Eep! _Just as he was about to throw the sandwich to the other side of the room and beat it to death with a crowbar -not that he was going to eat it afterwards, really, because even he wasn't _that _desperate…honest!- another crunch reached his ears. He gasped, his eyes widening even more. Not only was the thing _alive_, it was going to attack him! _Double eep! _Another crunch, and the blond leaped up into a standing position, throwing the sandwich down to the floor. He pressed himself flush against the wall, eyes wide as he stared down at the demonic sandwich in fear.

"You think it's going to attack you or something?"

At hearing the deep, mocking voice, Joey jumped again. He looked down, to see Kaiba crouched down beside him. Mentally he slapped himself. He'd forgotten about the CEO's presence in the room.

"…"

He opened his mouth to speak, but found words escaped him at the moment. His cheeks flushed crimson. Just as he was about to say something, there was the crunch again. Startled he immediately looked back down at the killer sandwich. It was still in it's place, and he let out a soft sigh of relief. His gaze wandered back down to the chuckling CEO, who was laughing softly to himself over hi- _the _mutt's actions. He opened his mouth, prepared to tell the other youth to 'shut da hell up', but stopped when he noticed that Kaiba was holding something in his hand. Curious, he leaned up on his tip toes, trying to see what it was he was holding.

His jaw dropped slightly when he saw what it was.

"How long have you had that?" he nearly shrieked.

"What…this?" Kaiba questioned almost innocently, holding the Twix in front of his face. He shrugged, taking another bite.

"Yes…dat! You had dat da whole time and you were just gonna lemme eat dat…dat…thing!" he said, pointing down to the sandwich. "…and die!?"

Kaiba merely raised his eyebrow. "Die? Wasn't it you who said, and I quote, 'if dat happens, I'll just sue da school' ?"

"Well…yeah. But I didn't know you had food!"

"You consider this artificially flavored, chocolate coated, chemical filled junk food?"

"Duh!"

With a roll of his eyes, he took another bite, chewing the candy bar slowly. "So, I take it you want a bite?"

The blond nodded, sliding down the wall back into a sitting position. Kaiba smirked.

"Then ask nicely."

Joey growled softly and clenched his teeth. "Kaiba, may I please have a bite?" he questioned, trying to sound as kind as possible.

"Hmm…no."

"T'anks Kaiba I…wait. No? But…"

Still smirking, the brunette turned slightly to his side. "Do you really want it, Joey?"

"Well…yeah…I do," the blond replied, pouting slightly when he reached out to grab the Twix, only to have Kaiba pull it away from him.

"Do you really, really want it?"

"Yes."

"Do you really, really, _really _want it?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"A lot."

"Just a lot?"

"Damn it Kaiba!"

"So…you really, really, really, _really _want it?"

"YES KAIBA I REALLY WANT IT! NOW JUST GIVE IT TO ME ALREADY!"

Joey blinked after his little outburst, a blush quickly rising to his cheeks. After running the whole conversation through his mind, it all sounded kind of…_wrong_. Not that he would, ever, ever, _ever _do anything _wrong _with Kaiba.

The brunette chuckled. Honestly, it was almost _to _easy to get a rise out of him. Still laughing, he popped the remainder of the candy bar into his mouth, watching Joey nearly faint with surprise.

"Sorry, all gone," he said in mock sympathy.

Joey merely gaped at him, then pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Bastard," he muttered under his breath. "You are so cruel."

The brunette just smirked back, mentally congratulating himself. He let his eyes close for a moment, imagining the way the blond could possible get the taste of Twix he seemed to want so desperately. Inwardly he chuckled to himself, remembering the look on the blonds face only moments before. He mentally made a vow to make the boy blush at least five more times that evening, since he was just adorable whenever he did so.

There was a sound of rustling fabric, causing his eyes to open. He caught sight of the blond, grabbing the sandwich. He pulled the plastic covering all the way off and turned it upside down, to the part which hadn't been lying uncovered on the floor. Kaiba gasped. _He's not…he wouldn't…even he's not that stupid…right?_

He nearly fainted when Joey took a bite of the sandwich. _NOOOOOO! JOEY, YOU STUPID IDIOTIC ADORABLE MORON! YOUR GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!_

"Stupid mutt," he mumbled to himself. He couldn't believe Joey had just done that! He really was _that _stupid, wasn't he? God…he was _not _paying for his trip to the ER! Blue eyes flickered back to the blond again, who was now holding his stomach, groaning in pain.

"I dun t'ink I shoulda dun dat…"

I am not going to help him…I won't. I am just going to sit here and berate him on being such a stupid, careless, mutt.

"Wheeler…are you all right?" Kaiba stood up and walked over to the blond, crouching down next to him. "Wheeler?" he asked again, as sternly as he could. "You really are pathetic you know that?" he said sighing, moving around so that he could face the blond from the front. "The damn candy bar does come with _two _Twix. You could have asked for the other one, if your weren't such an idiotic…" He trailed off when a fist made contact with his cheek.

"Just shuddup, ya jerk!" the blond yelled after punching him in the face, pushing himself away from the other in the process. His teeth were clenched, as were his fists, and his were narrowed as he stared angrily at the other teen. "I know what your gonna say, and I am _not _a damn dog!"

Kaiba couldn't help but gap momentarily at the blond who was now pulling himself into a standing position, still clutching his stomach. _He just…hit me. _His initial shock soon became anger and he too stood up, his own eyes slitting in anger.

The two stood there, glaring at each other. Kaiba was _very _tempted to make a crack about how pets weren't supposed to attack their masters, but decided against it. Instead, he opted for yelling.

"What the hell was that for, Wheeler?" he growled.

"You were gonna call me a dog again!" Joey hollered back. "And you wouldn't give me a Twix…and…" he found himself trailing off. Why _had _he hit him? Honestly he didn't know, and he felt sort of guilty about it. He knew how much it hurt to be hit by someone and not have any idea what it was about. Keeping his arm wrapped around his aching stomach, he opened his mouth, prepared to apologize to the brunette for being such a jerk.

Two hands grabbed him by the collar roughly, and for about the third time that evening he found himself being slammed into the wall. He opened his eyes only to see Kaiba glaring at him. The side of his face was still red, but he bit back down the need to apologize again, since he _was _pushed up against a wall…again.

"Is that the best excuse you've got?" he questioned angrily. "Because I wouldn't…" He trailed off as his eyes began wandering from the boys eyes and down his chest. Sometime when Kaiba had been pushing him, his shirt had ridden up quite a bit, revealing lightly tanned skin…that was covered by a huge bruise. Unconsciously his hand drifted down. He skimmed his fingertips over the bruise lightly, his eyes rising to meet a half angered and half surprised honey gaze.

Joey blushed again, not that he could help it. It was bad enough that Kaiba had him all pressed up against a wall, but now he was touching him. Practically…_caressing _him or something. And it was…nice. _God help me._

Before he got the chance to ask his question, the brunette found himself being pushed away. Joey pulled his shirt down, his cheeks still ablaze. He began walking over to the other side of the supply closet. Kaiba reached out, grabbing his arm to pull the boy back to him.   
  
"Where did you get…"

"None of your business," he said, pulling his arm away. Growling Kaiba once again reached out for him, only to have the blond dodge out of the way and glare at him. "_Don't touch me, Kaiba_," Joey hissed through clenched teeth and finally made his way into the corner where he slouched down into the corner. He pulled his knees up to him and wrapped his arms around himself, burying his face into his knees.

Kaiba sighed softly to himself as he stared at the blond. Looks like he had more on his to-do list other than just getting Joey to blush a few more times. _I'm going to find out who gave him that bruise. Whether he wants me to or not_.

---

Heh. I didn't know how to finish up that chapter, so I just decide to end it here.

Kai-Kai-san: Another brilliant ending.

Your just mad because I made you get hit.

Kai-Kai-san: And I _still _haven't gotten any kisses!

Quit whining. Big baby. Oh, I've posted another story. It's called 'Misery Medley' and it's also a Kaiba/Joey ficlet. Yay! It's rather angst filled though. Oh and as answer to somebodys review (heh...don't know who it was)

Ahem: Joey's oh so wonderful plan was to have Kaiba lift him to where he could reach the window in the supply closet, crawl through it, and then find his way back inside the school to help Kaiba out. And I liked the song but...whatever.

Yeah, I know I made Joey kind of stupid...him eating that sandwich and all. Gomen. As always, please review. Makes me happy. Arigato, ja ne!


	5. Chapter Four: Not So Bad

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything…it's so unfair!

Title: Out of the Closet

Pairing: Seto Kaiba/Joey Wheeler. Yay. Tristan/Serenity, Yami/Yugi. Again, yay.

Summary: Joey's life has just gone from bad to worse; his father is becoming more abusive day by day, his friends ignore him, and he's even starting to lose his duels. Not to mention the fact that he's locked in the school supply closet with Seto Kaiba. Yaoi! JS

Warnings: All right kiddies, I've been warning you about yaoi-ness for a while now. But this is the kissing chapter. Whoo-hoo! Um…I'm not sure if I should change the rating or not. I don't _think _so, but if someone tells me I need to, then I shall. So ya, mentions of abuse, Kaiba and Joe-Joe neckage…fun!

Author's Notes: More reviews. And oh my gosh, I'm on peoples favorites list!

Kai-Kai-san: Why?

Because they like me…they really like me! Oh and you guys too.

Joe-Joe-kun: I'm liked! -jumps up happily-

Err…yeah. Oh and a note, I finished my other ficlet, 'Misery Medley', Kaiba/Joey. (sighs) I need to stop writing for this couple. It does something…strange to your brain.

Kai-Kai-san: What braing?

Watch it mister.

---

Chapter Four: Not So Bad 

Kaiba sat in his spot in the supply closet, sneaking looks at the blond every now and then. _That isn't the first time I've seen him with a bruise_, he thought to himself. He allowed his head to lean against the wall, his mind drifting to earlier incidents where he had spotted a few markings on the other teens neck or arms during gym class. It had never been anything really noticeable; nothing that have every caused him to give it a second glance. After all, it _was _Joey. He wasn't always the most graceful of creatures.

Still, if it had just been something he'd gotten from a clumsy accident, he wouldn't have been so defensive. There's something else going on. I know it. Maybe one of his old gangs or something? he mused. It was a possibility. He'd noticed that in the past few weeks, the seemingly unbreakable bond Joey had had with his friends had been steadily dissipating. That arrow-haired freak…he meant Tristan, had been spending all of his time chasing around the mutts sister. Yugi had been completely wrapped up in his new found love with his Yami, which, as far as he could tell, had broken Tea's heart, causing the girl to throw herself into her dancing; anything to get her mind off of the other two boys. Which left Joey all to himself.

It wasn't as if the others didn't care; they were just a bit too pre-occupied with either being crazy in love or wallowing in self-pity. It made sense that Joey, feeling rejected, might go back to his old ways. That would certainly explain the bruise. He could have gotten in some type of fight or something.

But…he knew that wasn't it.

A possibility, yes, but the answer? Something just didn't feel…right. He could have easily believed that. Set his mind at ease -why was he even worrying about the mutt anyway?- by simply pretending that yes, indeed, Joey had gone and done another stupid thing and gotten himself beaten up by some gang rivals.

It was something deeper. Somehow, he knew. He sensed it. Whatever pain laid behind that bruise wasn't all just physical; there were some emotional scars on that cute, blond little psyche.

Did he just call him cute? Making a soft growl from the back of his throat he mentally slapped himself. He was trying to figure out something important damn it!

Now, where was he?

Emotional scarring. Damaged psyche. Oh yeah.

There had been pain in those honey eyes when he glanced at him; venom in his words. And as harsh as they had been, Kaiba had noticed the soft yielding in them. Almost as if the blond was _begging _to be touched.

Bad -well, not _so _bad, actually- mental images. Stupid, one-track, dirty little mind.

Begging to be held, to be cared for, desperate -and if he was willing accept this from Kaiba, he meant _desperate_- for anyone to allow him to spill his troubles and sooth away his tears.

And that…that was just ridiculous. Kaiba wasn't the sort of person to do that for _anyone_; let alone a blond mutt. Scowling he sighed, wishing he could be a bit more self-assured with that last thought. He wasn't going to go soft now. Now after everything he'd been through and worked for. He wasn't going to let it all go to waste by showing some type of weakness for the mutt. He _wouldn't_.

With that vow firmly in mind, Kaiba decided that he was just going to give up on his musings for now. After all, it wasn't his problem. He didn't care where the bruises had come from, or what the hell went on in Joey's psyche. It wasn't any of his business. He didn't care.

Not at all.

Not one single bit.

Really.

So if not a gang…then what?

Joey sat on his own corner of the closet, staring at the concrete flooring. His situation, for lack of a better and more detailed phrase, sucked ass. All right, so it probably could have been worse. Instead of having his friends basically forget that he'd existed, he could have never even _had _any friends to begin with. Instead of failing duels because he just couldn't find the will anymore, he could have never had that will in the first place. Instead of his father hitting him every now and then, well, his father could have done a lot worse.

So yeah, it wasn't picture perfect, but it wasn't as if he couldn't go on with life anymore. He wanted to live. And when he looked at it, he actually had a pretty decent life. He knew eventually his group would get back together, which would inevitably proceed in him regaining his want to duel again. And his father was getting help; not that the help was actually _helping_, much anyway, but like people said, it's the thought that counts. If he could stick it out, things would get better. His life was built upon that one, simple principle, and up until now, it worked for him.

He had only one, simple little flaw in his one, simple little principle.

And this flaw was none other than Seto Kaiba.

It seemed ridiculous that even with everything going on in his life, Joey could handle it; but when it came to the blue-eyed, brown-haired, arrogant CEO, he was at a complete and utter loss. The moments when his friends were so wrapped up in their own lives to notice him making amateur mistakes in a small duel, or the bruises on his wrist, those he could take. But the second Kaiba walked into a room and threw one insult at him, he wanted to snap.

He was like the icing on the cake; or, actually to be more specific, the salt on the wound. That was the most frustrating thing in itself; the fact that he could bring himself to deal with everything else, just not Kaiba. It was so _stupid_, just so…laughable and idiotic. It may have been all of those things, more even, but it didn't change the fact that it was true.

He didn't know how to deal with Kaiba. He didn't know if he could 'stick it out' and wait for him to get better. He didn't understand the way everything else could cut only so deep -his friends, his family, his failures-, those things could only hurt him so much, and Kaiba could come and push the dagger so much further.

When had what _Kaiba _thought come to mean anything to him? Since when had a few insults come to hurt him more then his own father throwing him against a wall and giving him a black eye? It didn't make sense; not one bit. The people he loved, truly and utterly cared for hurt him continuingly, not even knowing it, and somehow the one person who tortured him _knowingly _-who even seemed to get some sort of friggin kick out of it no less- was the one that hurt him the worst.

Did that mean he felt something for Kaiba? Something more than…love? But…ack! That would mean he loved Kaiba! And he didn't. He hated Kaiba; with a _passion_, in fact. And if there was one thing he'd ever learned from Yugi, it was that love was always stronger than hate.

Maybe he was just in some sort of alternate dimension, and hadn't realized it. That would explain a lot actually. It was like he was in…opposite world. Yeah! That was it! He was in opposite world where hate was a feeling stronger then love, and that was Kaiba could hurt him so much.

He groaned softly and banged the back of his head against the wall. Opposite world? What the hell was _wrong _with him?! _Must not be getting enough oxygen to my brain…or something._

A slight groan pulled Kaiba out of his thoughts, causing him to open his eyes and look over at the blond who was currently banging his head against the brick. He watched blankly -though he _did _find it highly amusing when Joey hurt himself. He didn't know why, of course. Maybe he really was a sadist, but the blond was cute in pain- as the duelist continued to hit himself.

"Wheeler, stop."

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"I mean it."

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Cut it out already!"

Bang. Bang. Ban- "OW!"

Joey raised a hand, gently rubbing the back of his poor, abused, blond little head. Kaiba shook his head and stood up, dusting off his pants as he stalked closer to the other youth. He kneeled in front of him, trying his hardest not to smirk.

"I told you to stop," he said nonchalantly.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't a hurt myself if you hadn't been talkin to me."

"And how so?"

"I woulda been able to concentrate."

"How much concentration does it take for you to not crack your skull against a brick wall?!"

"…a lot more den you'd t'ink, actually."

Kaiba felt like banging _his _head against a wall. He sighed heavily and reached forward. Joey kept staring to his side, barely noticing the brunettes movements until he felt cool fingers brushing against the skin of his abdomen.

"EH!" he yelped -rather girlishly, actually, much to Kaiba's amusement- and recoiled as much as he could.

"Relax," the brunette murmured. "I just want to take a look at that bruise again."

Brown eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Oh yeah? Why?! Gonna try and make it worse?"

"You might need medical attention," he reasoned.

Countering with his own brilliant response, Joey stuck out his tongue and pulled away even more, wrapping his hands around his shirt firmly. Kaiba rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Well if you wouldn't let me look at it, at _least _tell me who did it."

"Why do you care?!" he yelled angrily.

"I never said I did."

"Then why do ya wanna look so damn bad?"

"Why do you want to hide it so damn bad?"

"Because…I just do, okay?! I don't wanna talk about it, not with _you_, not with anyone. Can't ya just go back to ignoring me or something?" Joey asked, trying not to sound too desperate. All he wanted was to be left alone with his thoughts -yes, he does have thoughts- and wallow in self pity alone. Was that too much to ask?

Kaiba didn't go back to ignoring him. Instead he just sat back on his heels and stared at him, his intense blue gazed fixated on the blonds face. It was rather unnerving, and Joey couldn't help but squirm slightly beneath the look. His fingers itched to punch him again, but he wouldn't resort to that. He wouldn't be much better then those losers he used to hang out with, or his father if he resorted to violence.

A few more minutes passed in an almost excruciating silence -on Joey's part, at least- while the CEO continued studying the other youth. And suddenly, something seemed to click in that over-sized brain of his, because he sat back a little more and a look of understanding -momentary anyway- passed over his face.

"Your father," he said softly, almost as if speaking to himself. For a moment, he wasn't even sure if the other heard him say it.

But he had heard him, and Joey's head snapped up, his eyes finally meeting the others after what seemed like hours. "W-what?"

"Is that why you don't want to talk about? Why you try to hide it? Why your so defensive?" Before Joey even got a chance to say anything, Kaiba interrupted by continuing, "Yes, of course it is."

"How…d-did…how did you…?"

"I'm a genius, remember?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side a bit. "I know that I'm not the only one at this school who works, Wheeler. It's kind of well-known that your father just so happens to be a drunk. I'm not as oblivious to the real world as those little friends of yours. I can put two and two together," he stated as nonchalantly as he could, though his voice had an edge of bitterness in it. The blond picked up on it, blinking a bit.

What did he mean the real world? Had he…? Had Gozaburo…?

"It's not that bad," the blond found himself murmuring softly. "Really it's not. He's even in AA. It's just…sometimes he forgets to go to his meetings, or has a bit too much to drink. He's not half as bad as he used to be…"

"It doesn't matter if it's not _that _bad. It's not the point," Kaiba growled.

Soft spoken, almost shyness forgotten, Joey glared at him. "What _is _the point then?!" he yelled angrily.

"The point is that your still hurting and not doing anything to stop it!" he screamed, anger rising. "It's really just _wonderful _that he's getting help, Wheeler, really it is," he spat sarcastically. "But obviously it's not helping enough."

"He's doing the best he can!" the blond shouted, his eyes nearly brimming with tears.

The brunets eyes blazed, hardly believing what he was hearing. "Well then I guess it's true what they say about the apple not falling far from the tree," he hissed. "Because just like you, dog, his best isn't nearly good enough."

The air was tense after that. Both boys sat, breathing heavily and glaring at each other. There was confusion in each gaze, swimming underneath anger and bitterness. It seemed not even _Kaiba _knew if that last comment had been an insult. It was supposed to be comforting…it just hadn't come out like that.

Perhaps he shouldn't have added the 'dog' part.

Joey was ready to punch him now. The stupid jackass. He _always _had to do it, didn't he? He always had to make whatever situation he was in just _that much _worse. His jaw clenched, holding back all the curses and insults that were ready to fly from his mouth. He knew that would do nothing but get them in a fight, and right now, all he wanted to do was get Kaiba to leave him the hell alone. _But…what's the one thing I could do to get Kaiba to back off?_

Now, Joey was rather upset -pissed off to the point of no return- and when in this state, he didn't always think too clearly. In fact, he pretty much went with any idea that popped into his mind. And, whether it was their proximity or the intensity of their gaze, the fact that there wasn't enough oxygen in the closet, or the fact that in the back of his mind, he'd actually wanted to do this for a while, he didn't know. All he knew was one minute he was ready to pull out one of the CEO's bodily organs or something, and the next, he was kissing him.

Kissing Kaiba. That was like, some type of oxymoron. A sign of the Apocalypse. As inconceivable as Mai ever actually wearing pants! Or at least, it had been, until he'd found himself pressing his lips against Kaiba's own roughly.

Kaiba almost fell backwards in surprise when Joey kissed him. Not in a bad kind of way, or anything. He blinked a few times, not sure if it was actually happening. As soon as the fact was confirmed, however, he wrapped his arms around Joey's waist and pulled him into his lap, returning the kiss eagerly.

Now it was Joey's turn to be surprised. He didn't really know what he was thinking when he initiated the kiss. It had more or less been a way of freaking the CEO out and making him retreat to his own side of the closet and leave him alone for the remainder of their imprisonment. He hadn't actually thought that Kaiba would kiss _back_. He hadn't actually thought that he would _enjoy _it when Kaiba kissed back. He hadn't actually thought past the whole 'hey, maybe if I kiss him he'll go away' part of the plan.

Maybe Joey didn't always have the most brilliant of plans.

He wrapped one hand around the brunettes neck while the other hand rested on his shoulder. _What the hell am I doing?! _he screamed at himself. He shouldn't be doing this. Like, really, really, _really _shouldn't be doing this. It was wrong on more levels than he could count. And ha ha, yes, he could count to many levels. _And what the hell is he doing? Why is he…? _His eyes -which had slid shut at some point in time that he couldn't remember- widened when the arm around his waist pulled him even closer, causing the kiss to deepen considerably. Kaiba's other hand was busy having a mind of it's own as it ran down the front of the blonds chest. Suddenly his eyes narrowed and his anger flared.

Kaiba must have caught on to him. After all, as he'd mentioned previously, he _was _a genius. He must've figured that the only reason Joey had kissed him in the first place was to make him go away -never mind the fact that the logic wasn't exactly working out to well now. And that was the only reason he'd kissed him. At least, that's what Joey convinced himself of. Absently running his hand through brown hair, he wondered what he should do. He'd pretty much backed himself into a corner. If he pulled away now, then he'd lost whatever kind of game the two had started.

Well, he didn't want to lose again, right? So there was only one _real _option.

To continue kissing Kaiba.

Brown eyes drifted closed again, and idly he wondered when he was going to have to pull back to breath. After a few more moments, they both had to break the kiss, gasping for air a bit as they did. There was a pause in activities then, neither really knowing what to do. If this was a game, then Joey didn't want to lose -he'd lost to the CEO too many times already. And stopping would probably count as losing, right? Right! So he found himself lowering his head, nipping softly at Kaiba's neck…an action he only did so that he could win. Not that he was enjoying any of this. None of it, in fact. Not one single…

"Kai-Kaiba…"

No, that was not him moaning. Not at all.

OK…maybe it was. Wasn't _his _fault that the brunette had decided to do _that _with his…oh…that was nice. Not that he liked it at all…nooooo.

Kaiba cupped the blonds cheek, moving from his neck to kiss him again. Joey couldn't help responded -didn't want to lose the game, after all. That's it; that's all this was about. Some twisted little game they were playing.

Just a game. I'm not losin to dis jerk again! He t'inks he can sit dere and insult me 'an my family, he's got another t'ing coming! But soon, complete thoughts, filled with revenge and malice towards the brunette he was kissing somehow turned into _mmm…Kaiba taste like chocolate…chocolate good…_ And so forth.

Kaiba was in his own happy little hentai world as he broke from the kiss again to -regretfully- breath. He began trailing soft kisses across the blonds jaw, congratulating himself inwardly when the other gasped a bit. He didn't really know what had possessed the blond on his lap to kiss him, but whatever it was, he was thankful for it. He reached the blonds ear, nipping at it gently when he did.

"…Joey," he whispered, pressing a kiss to his neck. He moved to kiss him on the mouth again. But instead of the mouth which he'd easily gotten used to, there was nothing but air.

He blinked in confusion several times. What the hell…? Had he lost it? Had it finally happened? Had he finally gone insane? After a few more moments his eyes finally landed on a wide-eyed blond, causing his tense muscles to relax slightly. What a relief, he wasn't crazy.

Well…not completely anyway.

Then he blinked again, surprise turning into anger. Why did he move? He watched with clouded blue eyes as Joey stood up -still breathing heavily, he noted, mentally patting himself on the back- and stared down at him. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. He could only stand there, stare, and blush madly.

"Wheeler," Kaiba said, his voice the same emotionless tone as always. "What…?" he began to ask, but was cut off.

"Just don't…say anything about my father…all right?" he questioned, almost softly as his eyes strayed to the ground. "It's not really that bad."

The brunette watched, hurt flickering across his eyes as the blond went back to throwing himself against the door, once again trying to break them out of the closet.

---

-blushing- Did I just write that? Heh. Guess I did.

Joe-Joe-kun: -staring- I…you…me…

Do you think I made Kaiba to nice in this chapter? I think I'm turning Kaiba soft. Oh well. And about him figuring out Joey's dad; OK, I've noticed that like, every character in almost every anime is a bit oblivious to what's going on. I mean, see how long it took people to notice when Yugi changed to Yami. Come on! He gets taller and...err I'll stop now. But Kaiba's a genuis, so I figured that he would be able to figure it out. So uh…what'd 'ya guys think of the lime?

Kai-Kai-san: I never thought you'd actually write it, you sick, twisted, disturbed little freak. -smiles happily- Whoo-hoo!

Joe-Joe-kun: -still stuttering-

So um, yeah. Review please. I got so many nice ones for the last chapter, I hope I get some for this one too! I'll love you forever (non-gaily) if 'ya do! Peace out homies! I'll have the next chapter up…err…as soon as I write it!

Joe-Joe-kun: You…with…and I…and he…I need a shower!


	6. Chapter Five: Voices

Disclaimer: Hey look, I own everything that is Yu-Gi-Oh and now I can sue you all for using the characters!

Joe-Joe-kun: Really?!

No.

Title: Out of the Closet

Pairing: Seto Kaiba/Joey Wheeler. The wonders of yaoi! Yami/Yugi, and Tristan/Serenity join in as well.

Summary:

Warnings: Do I have any warnings for this chapter? Oh wait, of course I do! Yaoi, language, and uh…stuff. Heh.

Author's Notes: Whoo! More reviews! I was so amazed cause like, well, I've never ever written any kissy stuff before. I was _very _nervous about how that would turn out. And wow, this was so neat and cool I just had to share it with you guys.

Kai-Kai-san: You decided that you would stop being a total freak and quit writing these damned yaoi stories?

Of course not! I have my very own clone of the Magickal Spoon of Hentai, given to me by a very kind reviewer. So thank you, Demonsurfer. It gave me inspiration to write this chapter. And don't worry, I'll make sure I send Kai-Kai with him. -winks-

Joe-Joe-kun: ooooo….the Magickal Spoon of Hentai….it's soooo shiny….pretty….

Kai-Kai-san: Why am I always stuck with the stupid ones?

---

Chapter Five: Voices

I…kissed…Kaiba. I…kissed…Kaiba. I friggin kissed Kaiba! I…I…made out with Kaiba! I did…twisted things with Seto Kaiba in a supply closet…and I liked it! Joey's thoughts were racing a mile a minute as he slammed himself against the door, praying that somehow it might open. He couldn't stay in that closet with the CEO any longer. _I mean, if I just did…dat wit him…den who knows what else 'will happen if I stay in here any longer!_

While the blond was busy nearly impaling himself on the door, the other member of the closet was staring at him, an angered look clouding in his azure eyes.

What the hell had that been about? First he'd been all clam and shy, then he'd been yelling, then he looked like he was about to cry, then looked like he was about to kick his ass back to the feudal era -not that he could, or anything- and then he kissed him! And it wasn't like an innocent peck on the lips, or even something where he immediately pulled away and started stuttering out apologizes like there was no tomorrow. In fact, there hadn't been anything remotely innocent about the way the blond had kissed -not that he was claiming innocence on his part, of course- nor had he pulled away when the CEO had responded. And then suddenly he just…stopped. Just pulled away muttering something about his father and had gone back to trying to break the door down so the two could leave.

It made no sense what-so-ever, and frankly, Kaiba was more then a little bit pissed at Joey for just leaving him high and dry like that. There are certain unwritten rules; things that go without saying, for every situation, including situations where you just happen to be playing tonsil hockey with your favorite puppy -and yes, he was aware of how wrong that sounded, but he continued internally ranting anyway- and one of those rules were that you don't just decide 'hey, I think I'm done now' and pull away without any type of warning!

He wanted to ask why he'd done it, but at the moment, Kaiba couldn't really bring himself to do anything other then give the famous death glare to the back of Joey's back while he replayed the events over in his mind.

Was it something he had done? The thought briefly crossed his mind, only to be mentally snorted at it and disregarded. He couldn't have possibly done anything wrong; the look on Joey's face -not to mention all those nice little moans and groans he'd kept making- was enough to tell him that. Obviously, the blond had enjoyed their little make out session. And it had been _Joey _who'd started the kiss, so it couldn't have been that he was uncomfortable or something. Or…could it?

Unconsciously he knitted his eyebrows slightly in thought. He could tell this question was going to keep nagging at him until he finally got the answers he wanted; the answers that only one person -who was currently cursing at the supply closet door viciously, he'd make fun of him for talking to inanimate objects later- could give him. And he most certainly was not going to ask. His pride wouldn't let him. There was no way he was going to go up to him, acting like the 'puppy' he'd always teased Joey of being, and ask him why he'd broken away.

He'd look pathetic if he did that. And besides, he probably wouldn't like the answer, since it most likely consisted of something along the lines of 'gee Kaiba, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to go that far. I don't even really like you like that…or at all…actually.' And that would just do _wonders _for his self-confidence when it came to dealing with other people. Not that he was low on the confidence; far from it. But when it came to people, people his own age, people he liked who were his own age…OK…so just when it came to _Joey_, he had a teeny, eeny, tinsie, barely visible, hardly noticeable fear of rejection. He knew the blond most likely hated him, but still, he could live without hearing the whole sympathetic speech about how the two of them would only ever be friends, even though they both knew that would only happen the day Hell itself froze over.

Nope, Kaiba really didn't need to hear that there was not now -nor would there ever be- any chance for he and Joey Wheeler to ever have something that came close to any kind of relationship -other than bitter rivals- in any way, shape, or form.

Then again, he could always just stand up and _demand _answers from him, though the results probably wouldn't be too good. They'd end up arguing, which would result in one of three ways.

1) Somebody ended up with some sort of injury.

2) Somebody ended up once again retreating to their side of the closet and not speaking again for another few hours.

Or 3) Somebody ended up kissing the other again to shut them up.

And frankly, Kaiba didn't like the way any of those…

But oh, now that he thought about it, he rather _liked _the outcome of number three. And hey, what if now every time Kaiba infuriated Joey they started making out again instead of arguing. Ooo, ooo! He _really _liked that idea.

All right, so maybe he did get a tad bit over excited for the brilliant CEO of a multi-million dollar company, but he was still a teenager. Mentally he slapped himself for getting off track. Since when did he have such a tiny attention span? _It's probably just the lack of air in this closet, or something. We probably do need to get out of here…No. I am not leaving until I get some answers…and more kisses. _With his goal firmly in mind, the brunette stood up, dusted off the knees of his dark pants, and began walking towards the blond.

Out of the corner of one golden eye, Joey spotted Kaiba walking towards him. He decided to ignore it, instead opting to continue ramming his body against the door in hopes of breaking it. He jumped up, yelping slightly as a strong hand was placed on his shoulder, holding him still and preventing him from running into the door again. He quickly shrugged the hand off and whipped his body around, coming face to face with the very last person he really wanted to see at the moment.

"Would you stop?"

"…no," Joey said sternly, beginning to turn back to his work.

Rolling azure eyes in annoyance Kaiba once again grasped the blonds arm, wheeling him around to face him. "We need…to talk." He wrinkled his nose slightly at the sentence. He sounded like some woman.

"No we don't," he countered, shaking his head and once again pulling away from the taller boy. "We don't have anything to talk about! What could we possibly have to discuss?!"

"Well…"

"See! You can't tink of anything, and I can't tink of anything, so if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go back to trying to bang the door down."

He turned his back towards the brunette, his eyes narrowing in determination as he prepared to once again restart his quest to the destroy the door, but stopped when he heard a heavy sigh from behind him.

"Your going to end up getting a concussion or something," Kaiba informed him matter of factly. "Is it worth risking your health just to get out of here?"

With a sigh, Joey turned back around. One hand fisted at his side in anger as he began to speak. "Well…yeah!" he yelled. "I have to get outta here before I end up molestin' you again. Even though…well…molestin' you ain't actually so bad now that I tink about it…err I mean yes it is! In fact, molestin' you was _worse _than I've ever thought. Not that I would ever tink about molestin' you because I never would…my head hurts now."

Kaiba blinked at him, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Moron," he mumbled underneath his breath. The blond glared at him, his eyes narrowed angrily as he crossed both of his arms over his chest. "Are you finished ranting now? There is something you and I need to discuss."

"Look if it's about…" he trailed off, his eyes wandering a bit as he tried to think of the correct word to use. "…earlier," he finally elaborated, adding the proper body language -basically him flailing his left arm about and making a kissy noise or two- to accentuate the use of the word. "Then we have nuttin to talk about."

"Is that so?" Kaiba questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Well I at least think you owe me an explanation."

The blond merely stared him, his mouth opening slightly as he straightened out his poster. "Explanation for what?!" he asked through clenched teeth. _He can't just drop it, can he? No! He's probably going to use this to black mail me, or something…I hope he never heard about that dog suit….I hope Duke doesn't still have it!_

Rolling his eyes in mock annoyance, the brunette shook his head. "An explanation as to why you jumped me only moments ago. And, just for future references, if you find it necessary to…" He trailed off momentarily as he raised his hands, air quoting the next word. "Molest me again, as you call it, I would prefer some type of warning."

"Warning?" Joey sputtered, one arm dropping to his side and the other raising up, forming itself into a fist, which he proceeded to shake in the CEO's face. "You weren't exactly complaining!"

He merely stood there, an expressionless look on his face as the blond fumed. He opened his mouth, some sarcastic and witty remark ready to roll off of his tongue, but it was suddenly drowned out by a very small, squeaky voice that came from the other side of the door.

"Hello?"

Both boys' eyes widened at the sound. _It couldn't be_, they both thought in unison. _Someone is here?!_

"Is someone in there?" the timid voice questioned again.

Joey's breathing quickened slightly. He turned around swiftly, his back facing the CEO -not that it was a _bad _view or anything, in Kaiba's opinion, but he did hate it when people turned their backs on him- and began to shuffle towards him slightly.

"You heard that, right?" he questioned the other softly.

"Yes, Wheeler, I heard it," Kaiba answered. "It's not just the voices inside your head."

The blond tilted his head to meet the taller boys gaze, his own eyes wide. "You hear the voices too?!" he asked incredulously.

He blinked at the utter moron who -now anyway- stood beside him, a childlike look of curiosity and disbelief on the blonds face.

"…maybe," he answered after a few moments of silence. "Not that I listen to them," he added quickly.

Wait, if he heard it too, then that means…!

"Help!" he yelped suddenly, causing the taller boy to wince at the sudden shrill sound. Joey practically flung himself against the door, banging one fist against it as he did. "Is someone out there? Hello?!" he screeched.

"Yes. Hello," the voice said.

A huge grin plastered itself on the blonds features. "Hello!" he cried happily.

"Um…hello."

"Hello! Hello! My savior has come!" he cried, feeling as if tears of joy were about to roll down his face.

"Yeah…uh…hello…is someone there?"

"I think we've established someone is here already!" Kaiba yelled, his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _I swear, if either of these morons say hello one more time…_

"Oh. Hello!"

He eye twitched, a loud sigh of annoyance escaping his lips. Joey was too busy glomping the door -out of excitement, of course, perverts- to notice the CEO's rising level of annoyance.

"Thank you God!" the blond said. "Man, I don't know who you are, but I sure am glad you're here! Can you get this door open?"

"Well…" the voice -it sounded male, and a bit young- replied. "I think. But…why can't you just open the door yourself?"

"The door knob kind a…came off," Joey answered sheepishly.

"Ah. Hey…your voice sounds kind of familiar. Do I know you?"

"I guess you _could _say I'm kinda famous…"

Oh great, Kaiba thought. _Not this speech again…_

"Really?" the voice asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Da names Joey Wheeler. Ya may have heard of me. I came in second at Duelist Kingdom," he replied proudly. All right, so maybe his dueling hadn't exactly been top notch the last few games he'd played -he would get back his fighting spirit eventually, he knew it- but that didn't mean he couldn't brag about the times when he _was _one of the top duelists.

And it wasn't _really _bragging, because he still was on the top list.

Right?

"Oh yeah! I heard of you!" the voice err…boy cried happily. "Wow I can't believe it. The real Joey Wheeler!"

"Ah, it's nuttin!" he said. "So what's your name?"

Kaiba groaned and rolled his eyes. _Idiot. He nearly puts himself into a concussion by running into that damn door and now that he's finally found someone to get us out he gets distracted! That stupid, psychotic, cute, good kissing, nice, warm…_ He sighed. Joey wasn't the _only _one who got easily distracted.

"Craig! Craig Cabot!"

"Nice to meet you Craig!"

"Nice to meet you too, Joey!"

"Will you idiots just get on with it? I don't have the time to listen to the two of you morons babble all day," Kaiba said irritably, taping an index finger on the face of his watch. He tried to hide his disappointment of having to leave -not that he _liked _the school supply closet, but he did like spending time alone with Joey; it wasn't as if the blond would normally go anywhere near him unless forced- by tapping his foot as well, further emphasizing the façade of his annoyance.

The blond resisted the urge to stick out his tongue -instead giving the middle finger, a much more dignified and mature gesture- and turned his attention back to the boy on the other side of the door.

"Never mind him, Craig. Kaiba's just a big 'ol jackass," he said, not missing the cold glare that was sent his way. "He forgets how to interact with we lowly humans sometimes, and plus he's just a prick, so dun take it personally."

"Oh, I know people like…wait. Did you just say…Kaiba?"

Joey nodded his head the affirmative. He yelped when the brunette bopped him lightly on the side of his temple, glaring daggers at him as he did. "What was that for?" he questioned pouting slightly.

Dragging his eyes up from a puckered out bottom lip -not that he'd been staring, or anything- he merely shook his head, an azure gaze rolling in frustration. "He's on the other side of the door, _puppy_. Nodding isn't telling him anything."

The blond blinked in momentary confusion before he realized that Kaiba was right. He blushed lightly and turned his attention back to the door. "Yeah, it's Kaiba. Da magnificent bastard himself!"

Smack.

"Stop hittin me!" Joey yelled angrily.

Narrowing his eyes, the other boy shot back, "Stop insulting me!"

"You deserve to be insulted!"

"Then you deserve to be hit."

"You stupid jackass…ow! All right, I mean it. Do dat one more time an I'll…ow! Dat's it! Come on Kaiba, you and me, right now!" The blond raised his fists, working himself into a fighting stance.

"Oh, I'm _so _scared," the brunette mocked. "What are you going to do, lick me to death?"

"What the hell…?" he questioned in confusion.

"Lick me to death. You know, a dog analogy. Because I call you a puppy. God you really _are _an idiot. I even have to explain my insults to."

The blond glared. "Bite me."

"Where?" he questioned, smirking at the blush that appeared on the others face.

"Pervert!"

"Me? I'm not the one who goes around molesting people!" he retorted.

Joey sputtered for a moment, suddenly realizing just how close he and Kaiba had finally moved towards each other. In fact, they had just entered each other's personal bubbles. He soon found himself only about five inches away from the taller teens face; more importantly, five inches away from the taller teens lips. He gulped slightly, taking note in the way the way Kaiba's face -and lips- were beginning to move closer.

Four inches.

He took a small step forwards.

Three inches.

He took in a small, shuddering breath, feeling the warmth spread through his cheeks at their close proximity.

Two inches.

He lifted his hand, fingers reaching to thread themselves through that soft chestnut hair once again.

One inch.

"Um…hello? Are you two still there?"

Both teens jumped slightly. Kaiba cursed viciously in his mind, mentally making note to find this Craig Cabot and have him maimed. Joey took a few steps back, raising a hand and slapping his forehead with his palm.

"Yeah, we're here," he answered, hoping his embarrassment didn't show through in his voice. _Was he going to kiss me? More importantly, was I just about to kiss him? I really do need to get outta here! _"Can you open the door. Please?" he added.

"For you Joey, sure!"

The blond gave a soft sigh of relief, quickly scurrying over towards the door. "Hey thanks man! You're a total life saver! I'm gonna owe ya big time for dis one! First ting I'm gonna do is…"

"But not for Kaiba."

---

Yes, I am evil for ending it there, but couldn't think of another place to end it. If I didn't stop it there this would have ended up being a 5,000 word chapter, which is enough for two chapters, so yeah.

Kai-Kai-san: Very informative.

Hush. I know I haven't updated in a while. A friend of mine was staying over and ended up staying like, a week, when she was only supposed to stay two days, and I've been busy with some other story ideas. A Degrassi one, and a few new Yu-Gi-Oh ones. Say, would anyone read a story where Kaiba was a serial killer?

Kai-Kai and Joe-Joe: Uh….

Just let me explain it! See, Kaiba is this serial killer, and he picks out his next victim, a blond haired, brown eyed, Brooklyn kid. -cough- Joey -cough- And then it turns out that Joey is actually the detective who's working on Kaiba's case! It could be really cool, actually. I could bastardize and torture Kaiba whilst I tortured Joey!

Kai-Kai-san: Has anyone ever told you that your very twisted?

Well hey, I was just wondering if maybe someone might read it. It _seems _original enough; I've never seen it. So hey, if anyone likes the idea, you can mention it in your review. Which brings me to the part where I beg for reviews. So um yeah, review!


	7. Chapter Six: Free At Last

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. -sniffles- It's so...wrong!

Author's Notes: -cough-

Joe-Joe-kun: Look who finally decided to show up!

-waves nervously- H-hey guys...

Kai-Kai-san: Do you have a reason you weren't here?

Yes, I do. I moved, and I had bad writers block, and I've started three other stories. Oh, and I started my Seto serial killer fic. It's called 'Eye of the Devil', but it's rated R, so just warning you now...heh.

Joe-Joe-kun: Don't forget to tell them about the Joe-Joe's a werewolf fic.

Kai-Kai-san: Are you aware you just referred to yourself as Joe-Joe?

Joe-Joe-kun: Err...

Yeah, I've stared my Joey-goes-werewolf ficlet to, since ever good Joey freak needs one. I don't have a name for it yet. As soon as I get a few chapters written, and I get a name, I might post it. Suggestion for a title are more than welcome. And now that that's over with, onto the fic!

---

****

Chapter Six: Free At Last

Joey blinked, not fully comprehending the statement the boy on the other side of the door had just made. "WHAT?!" he screamed loudly, throwing himself against the wooden door.

Craig sighed a little, and the two teens in the closet -heh...in the closet- could practically _hear _the boy shifting nervously. "I said that I would be happy to help _you_, Joey, but I can not, and will not help Kaiba. I'm sorry."

Azure and golden eyes stared into each other, each swimming with confusion. What did that mean? Kaiba shrugged his shoulders, unsure of why exactly this boy would have any type of grudge against him. It wasn't as if he was some cold, arrogant, cruel person who ignored everyone else's feelings to help himself.

Err...wait a sec...

"I really do wish I could help you Joey, but I just can't," Craig told them again, his voice sounding near tears. "I must be leaving now..."

"What? No, you can't leave!" the blond shouted desperately. "Why can't you let Kaiba out? I mean, sure, he's a bastard, and he's mean, and cruel, and cold, and..."

"Feel free to stop anytime, mutt," the CEO ground out from behind him.

Joy tossed a glance over his shoulder, glaring at the harsh nickname. He then turned his attention back to the door, once again beginning to speak. "He may be all of dose tings, but just cause he is, don't mean you can just leave 'im here!"

"I'm sorry...but he's just...you don't know what he did to me!" Craig cried out, voice trembling, a few muffled sobs coming from him. "You don't know how much he took away from me!"

Kaiba merely rolled his eyes. _Great. Probably another weak Duelist who is convinced I ruined their life just because I beat them_, he thought dryly. He couldn't say he was angry, just more annoyed than anything, since he still wasn't particularly sure if he _wanted _to come out of the closet.

That sounded wrong.

He meant the _literal _closet. Not the...other kind of closet. Not that he had a closet to come out of, or anything. He frowned to himself. At least, he didn't think he did. It was true, he didn't like women, but he didn't much care for men, either.

He had a thing for puppies.

That sounded even more wrong.

Maybe he was just like...a Wheeler-sexual, or something. He blinked, wondering how someone as ingenuis as himself could come up with such an idiotic reference to ones sexuality.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of crying -which was coming from outside of the door- and the sound of Joey attempting to sooth the sobbing boy.

"Listen Craig, just tell me what he did. Whateva it was, it can't be dat bad. And 'ya know what, I'm sure he didn't even mean to do it. You know, he pretends like he doesn't care, but he's not as big of a bastard as he likes us all 'ta think," Joey spoke softly, unaware of the blue eyes that were on him as he had, once again, momentarily forgotten the other boy's presence it an attempt to be released from the closet. "Just don't tell 'im I told 'ya dat, or I'll hafta kill 'ya."

Kaiba blinked. Was he...was Joey defending him? And even complinting him?

Now, obviously, the only reason the blond was saying anything remotely kind about the CEO was because he was desperate to get out of his presence. Still, it was nice hearing the words from his...err...the mutts mouth.

So Wheeler-sexual it is, then.

"Why are you defending him? Hasn't he been just as cruel to you as everyone else?" Craig questioned through his tears.

Joey paused, unsure of how to answer the question. He couldn't lie, after all; Kaiba had been cruel to him. He frowned slightly to himself. Well, Kaiba was cruel to everyone, so he couldn't really take it all that personally, as much as he did hate being called a mutt.

And, all right, even he had to admit, Kaiba wasn't _all _bad. Mostly, yes, but not all. There were moments when he could be more than the cold hearted CEO they had all been so quick to label him as. There were times when he could be pleasesent, funny, kind, and even a wee bit...nice. Of course, that side of Seto Kaiba was only shown when he was with Mokuba, but it was still nice to see. And in a way, Joey could almost relate to him. He used to be like him. Pretending that he was something he wasn't just so he woulnd't get hurt. He found himself smiling slightly. Maybe Kaiba really wasn't such a bad guy.

Of course he was basing all this on the fact that Kaiba kissed like a freaking God, but hey...

The blond blinked, realizing that he had still yet to answer Craig's question. He sighed a little, shifting and allowing his head to rest against the wall. "Why don't 'ya want ta let 'im out?" he inquried.

Sniffling, the young boy paused, obviously noting that Joey had not answered his question. He must have decided to let it go, since he began speaking. "A f-f-few years ago...see I had this...her name was Shelia."

Looking back, Joey raised a questioning eyebrow at the brunette. Kaiba merely shrugged his shoulders. With a heavy sigh the fair haried teen turned back. "Uh-huh," he said. "Go on."

"I loved her with all my heart. She was beautiful, and sturdy, and had the greatest body. I would ride her everyday."

At this, both teens blinked in confusion. A blush graced the blonds lightly tanned cheeks, while Kaiba merely tilted his head to the side.

"She could go for miles and miles. And for so long. She was fast, too. I could ride for hours all the way at 60 miles per hour!"

Blushing even more, the blond raised a hand to his nose. He wondered if Kaiba had some type of tissue, since he felt a definite nosebleed coming on. The CEO noticed Joey's look, and had to bite his lip to keep from smirking. Of course, thinking over Craig's words...

Nosebleeds all around.

"I loved her more than anything. I loved to just touch her, and be with her, to just be on top of her."

All of the blood then rushed to Joey's head.

And that sounded _really, really, really _wrong.

Joey's face was red as a tomato -fruit anology; nice, safe, fruit anology- as he stared, his mouth hanging open as he blinked in confusion. When he had first heard this kid, he'd assumed he was just a young teen; almost like Yugi, or Ryou perhaps. But now...listening to him go on and on about Shelia...this guy was a total hentai!

"And that...that monster killed her!" Craig finished, sobbing unctonrolably. His body fell against the door as he did this, hands going up to beat against the door. "How could you so something like that? How could you be so damn cold? You're nothing, Seto Kaiba! Nothing but a killer who deserves to rot!"

A few moments passed, allowing a thick silence to pass over them. Gulping, Joey turned towards the brunette, staring at him with wide eyes golden eyes which shone with fear and disbelife.

"K-kaiba?" he questioned, swallowing slighlty as he began to push himself agains the door. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something, anything, but found that the words were stuck in his throat. "No," he said, more to himself than anyone. He then turned around, slamming his fist against the door angrily. "Hell _no_! Kaiba ain't no killer."

Outside the door, Craig bristeled. "No? You don't think so? You obviously don't know as much about him as you think you do. He killed her, and he didn't do a damn thing to save her! He's a cold hearted killer!"

"I don't believe you!" Joey screamed, anger rushing through his veins. What was this kid playing at? So maybe he didn't know Kaiba all that well; hell, he could admit that the most time he'd ever spent alone with him had been in the very closet which he was trying so desperatly to get out of. But he did know that Kaiba wasn't completely evil. He stopped screaming momentairly, a small realization dawning in his mind.

__

I trust Kaiba.

The realization nearly floored him, but it was true none-the-less. Somewhere along the line, he'd come to put some type of trust in Kaiba. Maybe it was at Duelist Kingdom. Granted, he had cheated to win and get into the castle to duel Pegasus, but he had been willing to do anything for his younger brother. It seemed sort of ironic, considering Joey had been there to do exactly the same thing.

__

Kaiba is a true, honest to goodness, somewhat decent human being. And I don't care if I don't know him all that well; I ain't just gonna let some kid go around and accuse him of bein' a killer!

"Look, I'm sorry to hear about this Shelia...you sound like you loved her a lot. But I can tell 'ya, without a doubt, dat Kaiba had nuttin to do wit her death!"

"There you go defending him again! What are you, his friend? His lover?"

"What 'da hell...it doesn't matter what I am ta him. 'Ya can't just go around claimin tings dat ain't true. Now open this door so I can get outta here and beat da hell outta you!"

The CEO blinked. He'd been witness to Joey's outburts several times in the past, many times, having those outbursts directed at himself. He knew the blond was very protective over his friends, and would often get into verbal -as well as psychial- fights when it came to defended them.

But he'd never even...imagined that he would witness the blond behaving in such a way when it came to him.

Though his face remained schooled into unshakeable features, he could feel something inside of him stirring. This mutt...this boy was sticking up for him. After all of tha taunts, insults, arguements, fights, words and punches that had been thrown between the both of them, Joey was defending him.

For the first time in a long time, Seto Kaiba smiled.

He walked up to the boy, placing a hand on his back. "Wheeler," he spoke softly but smoothly, applying a bit of pressure to get the boy to turn his attention towards him. The blond haired Duelist looked up, meeting Kaiba's eyes. Instead of anger or hate there, it seemed to be a different sort of emotion swimming through the ice cold gaze.

Kaiba couldn't shake a small feeling of guilt as he looked into Joey's face. There was an almost desperate look on his face, as if his features were mirroring whatever inner turmoil Craig's accusation had brought with him. His golden eyes were brimming with tears; tears which he guessed stemmed from frustration, anger, and perhaps even a bit of sadness or pain.

Unsure of what else to do, he slid the arm which hung loosely around the blonds lower back around in tighter grip, pulling the younger teen against him. He wrapped his other arm around the boy, holding him in what he hoped was a comforting and reassuring embrace. He mentally cursed himself when the teen in his arms went completely ridgid, and was about to realease him when he felt a twin pair of arms snake around his own torso, holding him loosely.

Another light smile played across Kaiba's lips and he placed a soft kiss on the blond locks. (a/n: kawaii!) His face hardened then as he looked back to the door, eyes narrowed in a firey gaze. If looks could kill, little Craigy would be nothing more than a pile of ashes.

"Listen here kid," Kaiba hissed angrily. "I don't know what the hell your damage is, nor do I really care. I suggest you open that door right now, and shut up with your accusations."

"Or what?" Craig yelled, his own voice still shaky with tears.

"Or I'll make you regret the day you were ever born," he replied, his voice deathly calm but still speaking volumes of the pain he could inflict. No one, and he meant _no one_, made his puppy cry.

Well...except for him...but he hadn't really meant to do that.

"You killed Shelia!" he said, kicking the door. "You deserve to stay in there and rot until you're nothing more than a pile of bones!"

Growling under his breath, Kaiba replied, "That may be true, but does Joey? You said yourself you respected him. Now open the damn door!"

"I don't have to listen to you, you murderer!"

Unconciously, the CEO's grip tightened on the blond, his perfectly manicured nails digging slighlty into the boy's sides. Joey stiffened, but did nothing else except for squeeze his own arms a bit tighter, rubbing his hand along Kaiba's back in an attempt to get him to calm. It worked, a bit anyway, and he sighed as the lung-crushing grip was realeased slightly. He nuzzeled his head against the chest, sniffling a bit. (a/n: kawaii...er!) For some reason, he just couldn't seem to keep the tears from flowing. Why had what that boy said affected him like that? Had he really come to put so much trust in the teen -without even realizing it, no less- that even a simple accusation cut him so deeply?

Kaiba was the one thing in his life, the one contestant thing he could count on. He could always count on the insult, the cold stare, the way the CEO could somehow make him hurt so much more than anyone else; even an accusation from someone he didn't even know shook that constent too much for his liking. He needed Kaiba to be who he always thought he was. He needed Kaiba to be the cold-hearted, cruel, somewhat forgiving, kind of nice, wonderfully kissing -granted he'd not known about that little talent until a little while ago- person that he had grown accustomed too. He didn't think his heart could take it if he turned out to be something other than that. Something, like what this Craig was accusing him of being.

"I am _not _a murderer. I have never once taken a human life, so I do believe your sadly mistaken in your little story, boy."

He'd never murdered anyone!

No one important anyway...(1)

Joey stiffened again at the harshness in the other teens voice. Sighing, Kaiba looked away from the door, down to the teen whom was currently pressed against him. He slid one hand up his back, smirking when he felt the shiver that ran down the blond, and brought his hand up to Joey's face, letting his fingers glide through the soft hair before allowing them to graze against his cheek. The blond took the hint, lifting his head up to meet the azure gaze. Kaiba's hand stayed against his cheek for a moment before he brushed away a few tears. Unconciously he craned his head down, brushing his lips lightly over a glistening tear which fell just above Joey's cheek bone. A light blush spread across the blonds face, but he found himself smiling lighlty anyway. Pushing himself up with his tip toes -Kaiba was a good five or six inches taller than him- he pressed his lips to the brunettes.

The CEO blinked once or twice. He hadn't really thought that Joey would kiss him again, not that he was _complaining _or anything. He pushed back, gently at first, before pulling the boy closer to him to deepen the kiss. His tongue slid out, lightly running across the other's lips. Joey opened his mouth, happy to allow him entrace, and allowed his hand to glide...

"A human life? The hell? Shelia was my motorcycle."

Joey's hand stopped abrubtly, as did Kaiba's curious tongue.

Wait...motorcycle?!

Golden and azure eyes slid open, meeting each other's gaze. They stared at each other for a few moments, lips and bodies still pressed tightly together as Craig's words began to sink in.

"Hey guys? You still in there?" Craig questioned.

As if going in extreme slow motion, both teens parted from the kiss, necks turning in complete unison to stare at the door incrediously.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

Licking his lips slowly, Kaiba stood up even straighter -arms still wrapped around Joey- and hardened his facial features. "You mean you refuse to let me out of this closet because I...killed your motorcycle?" he questioned, clenching the back of his teeth together to keep from screaming.

Craig sniffled. "I had her for seven years before you, _Mr. _Kaiba, destoryed her! I was going to Burger King and I had to leave her outside. Fate was cruel, though, and your limo just happened to be around the corner. You drove...you crushed her. I watched her die! And then you just drove off after you got your Big Mac and coke! Did it feel good, did it? Leaving her to die like that? Did it, you bastard?!"

"Err..." Joey said -his arms were still around Kaiba as well- and trailed off. He looked up at Kaiba questiongly, his gaze curious. Lowering his voice to a conspiriatl whisper -which, considering this is Joey, wasn't very low- he asked, "Does he know dat a motorcycle is an inantimate object?"

"I heard that!"

Kaiba looked down at him, finding himself strangely proud that Joey even knew the word inantimate. Growling under his breath, the CEO pushed the blond slighlty, leading him over to a palce a good two feet away from the door. With a determined expression in his icy eyes, he turned his back, marching up to the door. Taing a deep, calming breath, the teen let his eyes drift closed, centering himself.

"Hya!" he growled, his leg springing out and connecting with the flimsy wood. Joey stared, golden eyes wide eyed, as the door practically crumbeled underneath the pressure.

__

He just...he kicked the door down! Blinking, one other thought occured to him. _Could he have done dat da whole time? _Of course, Joey would like to think that the hours or so of himself throwing his body against the door, but for some reason, he didn't think that had anything to do with it; even if his ego did insistet it.

Outside of the door -or, what used to be the door- stood a young boy, around 16, who looked abou 5'4, and weighed around 100 points. A mop of messy red hair rested atop his head, a few strands falling in front of his glass covered eyes. Dark freckels covered his pale cheeks, and the skin of his arms. He wore a button down white t-shirt, complete with a pocket protector and 'She Bangs' button. He wore small pink shorts, along with flip flops.

This was the motorcycle riding tough guy Kaiba had thought he was going to face? This kid looked a Japanese version of Urkle!

With a feral smirk, Kaiba stalkd forward, his entire body tense. Craig gulped and decided that now would probably be a good time to run away screaming for his mommy. He turned to begin said running, but was stopped when the collar of his shirt was grabbed from behind. The red haired boy still tried to move forward, succeeding only in nearly strangling himself. Kaiba jerked the boy back quickly, then dragged him towards the other side of the hall, slamming his small frame against the wall. He bent down, his eyes radiating the anger he felt.

"Are you aware," he asked slowly, desliberatly, voice dangeroulsy low. "that not only could I snap you like a twig with my bare hands, I could have very well done the same thing to your precious Shelia?"

Craig tremebeled. The CEO sneered at him, then quickly released his hold, allowing the boy to fall to the floor. He looked down on him, traces of disgust in his gaze. "Get out of my sight," he hissed.

"Eep!" the boy yelped. He scrambled up and began racing down the hall way, pushing the doors open. "Mommy! Mommy! The mean man touched me!" he cried.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, turning to allow his body to rest against the door. His eye lids fluttered closed momentairly, then slid back open, his gaze meeting the incredious look of the blond teen. Joey moved towards him slowly, mouth hanging slighlty open.

"Y-y...you...you..." he stuttered.

"Yep," Kaiba answered.

"The who-whole ti..."

"Yep."

"And you let me...you didn't..."

"Nope."

Joey blinked a few times. "Kaiba," he ground out.

"Yes Wheeler?"

"You have a lot of explaining to do!"

---

(1) You guys do you know Kai-Kai really did kill Gozaburo, right? I don't think he did in the anime, but I know he did in the manga.

That was fluffy.

Joe-Joe-kun: FLUFFY!

All: Right...

I think I rushed this chapter. I made them all kissy and stuff. -sweat drops- I was trying to make this at least somewhat realistic, but it didn't turn out that way, did it? And I made Kaiba out of character...and Joey out of character...and I made Joey like him too fast...and I...

Kai-Kai-san: -reading over chapter- Wheeler-sexual? The hell?

-sweat drop- Well, it's obvious you only like him, therefore you're Wheeler-sexual. I think Joey is a Seto-sexual.

Joe-Joe-kun: -blinks- You know I'm straight in the series right?

-stares- Really? Are you sure?

Joe-Joe-kun: Yeah!

Hm...never noticed that. -shrugs- Please review. I probably could have done better, but I'm ridiculously happy with this chapter. So yeah...please review!


End file.
